Persona: His Sapphire Eyes
by The-Final-Fidelity
Summary: Setting her heart on Minato, the seasonal heat gets hot under the collar for a lovesick Yukari. The summer will bring her drama, difficulty, intimate moments, but most of all, love; anything to have that tenderly-warm embrace or that long-awaited kiss from her blue-haired hero. Is this the love story that she dreamt of? Or was it all too good to be true? Yukari x Minato
1. Can't Sleep

_Persona: His Sapphire Eyes – Chapter One_

_Can't Sleep_

**Hey there guys! Welcome to my new FanFic, based around one of my passions, Persona! You guys may know me for my Kingdom Hearts stories, but I'm taking a break from that so I can work on something new. I will probably update often since my exams are now OVER! So please, read, review and LOVE! Sooo...Let's GT-R-DONE!**

The moon outside was shining its half-glowing phase, seeping through the thick curtains that tried to restrict its radiant light. Everyone's windows were wide open, only to let a single breeze of warm air to be the only thing to cool them off. But the humidity of the hottest season ran sweat down their faces as they slept through a lively night into their pillows.

Dogs were heard out of the open windows as they howled to the moon, praising and worshipping its golden glory as it sits in the heavens above. And even though the canines were awake, the whole city was asleep, but only one couldn't, regardless of it being midnight when the air was at its coldest in the summer night. She tossed and turned in her bed, sinking her head into the pillow, hoping that her thoughts would drown into its feathers.

Yukari was in deep thought, unable to remove it from her head. All she could do was sigh, moan and groan, hardly able to exhaust her mind for any much-needed sleep._ "This is so annoying...how can I ignore a beautiful thought? How can I sleep when...?" _she muttered to to the ceiling, staring at the cracks in the paintwork with folded arms, desperately trying to remove a disturbance she couldn't wipe from the front of her mind.

She turned on her side towards her bed-side table, with a mobile phone that sat on the top of it. She reached for it, using her fingertips to bring it closer to her, and as she flipped it open, she started pressing the small buttons with her other set of fingers to dial a number, holding it against her ear afterwards. Four rings were heard before a sweet but croaky voice was heard.

_"Hey, Yukari..." _Fuuka's voice mumbled through the earpiece. Before Yukari could say anything, Fuuka let out a huge yawn from the other end of the line. _"Hey, sorry to bother you Fuuka..." _Yukari apologised in a whisper, _"...c__ould you come to my room please? Just for a moment..."_

_"At this time...?" _Fuuka asked, almost as if she found Yukari mad_. _There was a moment of silence as Fuuka held her phone away from her ear to check what time it was on her clock, only to feel even more shattered upon reading it. She groaned._ "But it's after midnight..."_

_"Please Fuuka,"_ Yukari asked with desperation in her tone, _"__I'm not gonna be able to sleep if I don't hear your advice...just only for a few moments, and I won't bother you anymore." _Fuuka sighed into the phone before answering._ "All right then, I'll be right over." _she croaked, giving in to Yukari's urgent plea before hanging up to end the call.

And with that, Yukari was left again in her quiet room, rubbing her arm with her hand with the thought still looming in her mind.

After a long while of waiting patiently, a soft knocking was made on her door. Yukari whipped the bed covers off of her and got up onto her feet, groggily walking towards the door in her tight pink shorts and pink tank top. As she opened the door, Fuuka came in, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she stepped through the door.

_"So...what's wrong, Yukari?_ asked the turquoise-haired girl, sitting on Yukari's to return some form of comfort back to her body. As she looked up and down the corridor for anyone else, she closed the door and twisted the lock, turning back to Fuuka. _"__This is probably the tenth time I couldn't sleep...I think I might be coming down with insomnia..." _she explained, sitting next to Fuuka with fidgety fingers.

Fuuka looked around the room for any kind of distraction that would have caused Yukari's potential sleeping disorder, and her first clue lied behind the windows._ "Is it because of the moonlight?" _she asked as her eyes squinted to the surprising amount of light that seeped through the curtains. _"__No..." _Yukari mumbled, _"...it's about-"_

_"Is it too hot in here?" _Fuuka interrupted, getting up from the bed to adjust the windows, which Yukari quickly yanked Fuuka back down into a sit from doing. _"__No, its not that either, its...er..." _she said, hesitating as she started to stammer.

Yukari rubbed her hand against her arm again, blushing a bright red, but Fuuka didn't realise because of the darkness in the room. _"Yukari, w__hat is it? You can tell me..."_ she urged for answers, but Yukari still couldn't help the stutter in her voice.

_"W-Well...I..." _Yukari began with a shaken tone, making Fuuka lean in her seat with intent ears. But when she was on the verge of telling, she threw her arms in self denial. _"You know what? M__aybe this was a bad idea." _she said hastily, grabbing Fuuka's shoulders and trying to push her out of the door. But Fuuka stopped herself with a dig of her heels into the floor and walked back into the room as she broke free from her grip.

_"No, you wanted me to help, and I will," _Fuuka said as she stood her own ground, _"take all the time you need..."_ At this point, Yukari had no other option but to come out with it. But even so, it was just too hard. _"__...Y-You're right...well..." _she spoke with the upmost difficulty, still rubbing her arms and traversing up and down her room as a means of calming down, which wasn't very effective.

She gathered up her courage and sighed before coming out with it, with one long breath. _"__...It's...Minato..."_

Upon hearing his name, Fuuka felt surprised as to why Minato was the one causing Yukari to have this insomnia. _"Minato-kun?" _Fuuka asked with some slight confusion, _"But...what has he...?" _And as she saw Yukari's blushes shine in the moonlight, it suddenly hit her. Yukari looked away from Fuuka as her blushing became stronger, knowing that Fuuka had the correct idea.

Fuuka took a brief moment to confirm it in her head, and after coming out of her thoughts, she was right. It may have been dark, but Yukari saw Fuuka's face clearly and saw a wide smile come across her face. Fuuka then began to giggle with a hand over her mouth. _"Stop it...oh, this is so embarrassing." _Yukari moaned, cupping her face into her hands to hide away her blushes, which only made Fuuka giggle more. _"I'm sorry, Yukari,"_ Fuuka apologised with no control over her chuckles, _"but i__t's just so adorable." _Yukari didn't know whether to feel put off guard by Fuuka's comment, or to smile helplessly at the thought of Minato as he sprung into her mind again.

_"You can't sleep because you're always thinking about him?" _Fuuka then asked, keeping the sweet grin on her face, _"Aww! You're lovesick for him!" _Yukari couldn't deny it, the blushes, the nervous voice and the fidgety body language were all too great of a giveaway to go against what Fuuka was saying.

_"...Yes..."_ Yukari finally admitted,_ "...he's all I can think about, and I can't get him out of my head. He's too perfect, too lovely to ignore." _To Fuuka the words Yukari said were like poetry, hearing the endearing tone in her voice.

_"So why don't you tell him?" _asked Fuuka, changing Yukari's expression from daydreaming happiness to gobsmacked startle. But even though it didn't seem like a good idea to her, Yukari took a brief moment to think about it before coming to an answer.

_"Are you kidding?"_ Yukari asked as if it was obvious that it was another rule in relationships._ "If I ever get close to him I get butterflies in my stomach, my cheeks become red and I get so nervous when he calls my name. Besides..."_ And them something sprung to her mind, which put her off greatly,_ "...he keeps calling me Yuka-tan."_

_ "Oh...what's wrong with that name?" _Fuuka asked again, only to make Yukari less discouraged than she was. Yukari gave a croaking moan. _"It means that we're only just friends...if he saw me as something more than that, he would call me by my real name." _she explained, failing to see how it would ever happen. Piecing the puzzle together, Fuuka was ready to give her advice.

_"Ah, I see now," _she said after confirming it in her head, _"y__ou love him, but you feel that he doesn't love you, right?"_

_"...Yeah...that's right..." _Yukari answered as her head fell to the floor, leading Fuuka onto her advice.

_"Well, apart from the name, how do you know that he doesn't love you?"_

_"Huh?...Well..."_

_"Nothing?"_

_"Well...I can't think of anything else..."_

_" Then there you go. There is an opportunity for you..."_

Upon hearing those words of hope, Yukari's head shot up and quickly turned to Fuuka. _"R-Really?"_ she asked with excitement, _"You think there is?" _Seeing Yukari's growth in happiness made the corner's of Fuuka's lips curl into a smile. _"I'm positive," _she replied, _"and you know what?"_

_"What?" _Yukari asked.

_"I bet he can't sleep either just thinking about you."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Yes...and he may have called Junpei over for advice!"_

The two girls laughed at the thought of Junpei giving love advice and ended up staying up chatting about it for a long time, mimicking his voice and coming up with possible lines of what he might say with clumsy and low tones.

As the hours flew by, the summer sun started to peak out from the horizon, shining its light brighter than the fading moonlight.

_"The sun's coming up...we should turn the lights on." _Fuuka suggested, which Yukari agreed to as she stood up from the bed. _"Okay, I'll get them." _Yukari replied.

As soon as Yukari illuminated the room with bed-lamp lights, Fuuka saw the colour of Yukari's lips, noticing the odd colour on her cheek as well. They were smothered in bright red lipstick and some of it looked like it had been wiped off from different sides of her face. She then saw her left hand, seeing that the side of her index finger and thumb were also covered in lipstick. Fuuka pieced the puzzle together quickly and almost instantly popped the thought into her head, starting the giggles again.

_"Um, Yukari?" _Fuuka asked, trying to speak while controlling her laughter, _"Are you wearing lipstick? And...why is it also on your hand?" _The questions were easy for Fuuka to answer.

Yukari used her right hand to wipe her lips, looking at it to see that she was wearing lipstick. And as soon as she looked at her other hand, her blushes returned to her cheek with warm sensations. _"__Oh, um...well...I-It's not what you..." _Yukari stammered again, unable to speak her words in the right diction. At this point, Yukari was blushing so hard and so bright that she had to turn away from Fuuka, hiding her lipstick-covered hand under her chin.

_"Did you imagine your hand being Minato's mouth?" _Fuuka asked again, and as she did so, Yukari quickly turned back round, but didn't have that much to make a perfect speech. After a few stutters of not knowing what to say, she finally gave in. _"__Okay...I did." _she admitted, hanging her arms and head in embarrassment.

Fuuka made a squeal of adoration and raised her voice slightly. _"Oh my goodness, t__hat is so cute!_

_"Shh!"_ Yukari shushed Fuuka and lowered her voice into a whisper, _"__The others will hear you!" _But even though Fuuka could quell her giggles, she couldn't help the large smile that teased Yukari into more blushes.

_"_Oh!_ I just remembered." _Fuuka shouted in whisper, slapping her forehead in near forgetfulness, _"Minato's playing at the Summer Festival tomorrow. Are you going?"_ Upon hearing the question, Yukari started to feel a slight panic, feeling as if her heart just missed a beat. _"There's a Summer Festival tomorrow? No one told me! Do I need a ticket to get in?_

_"Well...Yeah."_

_"Oh god! No!"_

_"Don't worry, I've already got two tickets here. I got one for you, just in case you forgot."_

Fuuka reached into her pyjama pocket and pulled out the ticket and giving it to Yukari, immediately quelling her panic. _"Oh, phew! Thank you so much, Fuuka," _Yukari thanked with huge gratitude, _"I don't know where I would've been if I hadn't called you here!" _She then gave a friendly hug to Fuuka, and she returned it with open arms.

When they both pulled away from the hug, Fuuka stood up from the bed._ "Do you think you'll be okay now?" _she asked, walking towards the door and twisting the lock. Yukari gave a nod. _"__Yeah, thanks for the talk, Fuuka. And thank you so much again for the ticket." _she thanked her again before she stepped through the door. Fuuka then gave her nod before closing the door softly behind her, trying to reduce as much sound as possible.

Yukari was then left in her room, holding her ticket with two hands, reading Minato's name that was printed on it in big, bold letters.

She sighed as she dropped her head gently onto her pillow. _"Minato-kun..."_

**There's a starter chapter for you! Don't worry, the chapters will get longer and more action-packed (I usually start off a story with a short chapter)! Anyway, keep reading and reviewing and I will see you guys later! CYA!**


	2. Back Stage Pass

_Persona: His Sapphire Eyes – Chapter Two_

_Back-Stage Pass_

**Hey there guys! I promise that this chapter along with the others will be longer and more thrilling, and I will keep that promise until the last ever chapter (The shortest chapter)! I've got two words for all of you...Read...Review...Let's GT-R-DONE!**

The morning sun rose up on the horizon, striking the scenery with its orange and yellow colours.

The birds chirping welcomed the people to the new day of new possibilities, one of them being the perfect possibility for Yukari.

She sat on her bed, ready for the Summer Festival.

Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, her eyelashes were stroked with a dark mascara.

She used the lipstick from last night to colour her lips beautifully, as well as painting her fingernails and toenails pink.

She wore her tight pink tank top and her stone-washed leg-ins that just barely covered her knees, stretching them to give them an effect.

For the final touch, she wore small earrings on each ear.

After a few hours have past, Yukari went downstairs into the lounge with the ticket in her pocket, but as she got to the last flight of stairs, she saw Minato and Junpei sitting on the sofas, practising their songs.

Akihiko was also there, because of his intention to play the Drum Kit for the two of them.

Junpei was the one who really needed practise, but Yukari didn't take notice of that and focussed of Minato and what he was wearing.

He wore a tight black sleeveless jacket with a high collar over a white t-shirt as well as a pair of three-quarter length jeans.

He didn't wear socks, but his shoes were chequered Converse.

Yukari felt really nervous about wanting to go downstairs.

No one noticed her yet.

_Minato: Okay Junpei..._

Junpei was playing chords on a bass guitar but usually slipped up on a few.

After a few tries, Junpei did it one more time and did very well until one chord got messy.

_Minato: Junpei!_

_Junpei: I'm sorry man, but seriously! Bass is hard!_

_Akihiko: That was why we asked you three weeks ago, to perfect it._

_Junpei: That was three weeks ago?_

_Minato: Yes. Would you like to play the tambourine?_

_Junpei: Hey, your overdoing it..._

Yukari eventually decided to go back upstairs, but then she heard a change of topic from the boys.

_Junpei: Man, this Summer Festival's gonna be SWEET! I mean, hot girls watching us play on stage! THAT is what I'm talking about!_

_Akihiko: Junpei, you've got some practise to do..._

_Junpei: C'mon man, I haven't even had a break yet...Man I wonder what Fuuka's gonna wear today..._

_Minato: Why don't you ask her?_

_Junpei: What? Dude that's a ridiculous idea..._

_Minato: I was only joking..._

_Junpei: Oh right...say Minato, who would you like to see at the Festival?_

Yukari heard Junpei's question loud and clear and climbed back down the stairs to hear the answer while staying hidden.

Minato started to answer.

_Minato: Well...I didn't think that much about it, but...promise you won't tell anyone right?_

_Junpei: I swear!_

_Akihiko: Me too._

_Minato: Okay...well..._

Yukari was getting very anxious to know the answer.

_Minato: ...I would want to see Yukari at the Festival._

Yukari was shocked at first when she heard this, but then felt relieved as her heart was beating faster and faster.

She smiled widely and covered her mouth with both of her hands.

He talked further.

_Minato: She's so beautiful, kind, caring. She has a good will and I would do anything to be with her. Every time I walk past her, I get butterflies in my stomach and I feel so nervous when she talks to me. She's really a one-of-a-kind._

_Junpei: Wow, sounds like you really do care about her._

_Minato: I do...a lot. I had a huge crush on her since the day I met her._

Akihiko looked up at the stairs unintentionally and suddenly spotted Yukari who was listening to the whole thing.

He clearly saw her red cheeks and chuckled a bit.

_Junpei: Senpai? Are you all right?_

_Akihiko: Yeah, I'm cool...say Junpei, I could've sworn I saw some girls in bikinis outside the entrance somewhere, wanna come?_

_Junpei: Bikinis? Count me in!_

Akihiko walked out of the entrance doors, but Junpei decided to run out, leaving Minato alone on the sofa, playing some music through his headphones.

There was a long silence before Yukari sneaked up behind the sofa where Minato was sitting.

She suddenly stood up and placed her hands over his eyes for a game.

_Yukari: Guess who?_

Minato was caught off guard and was startled slightly, but then felt comfortable again knowing that it was just who he wanted to see.

_Minato: Why don't you sit next to me and tell me?_

_Yukari: Okay._

Yukari removed her hands from his face and ran around the sofa to sit next to him.

_Yukari: Boo!_

_Minato: Hi to you too._

Yukari laughed at Minato's remark and looked deep into his eyes, as he did into hers.

An awkward silence fell, but was then broken but Minato tickling Yukari in the stomach, causing a noisy amount of laughing and giggling to fill the whole dorm.

_Yukari: N-No. Stop-Stop it...Ahahaha!_

Minato didn't listen to what she said and began tickling her harder, making the large amount of laughing turn into a hysterical shouting, forming tears of laughter in her eyes.

After a long while, he stopped and gave Yukari some time to catch her breath.

Yukari laid her head on his lap, looking up at him, blushing a radiant red.

_Minato: I suppose you heard the whole thing then..._

_Yukari: Huh? You knew?_

_Minato: Yeah, Akihiko isn't as interested in girls as Junpei is...so he would've chuckled at something else._

_Yukari: Whatever, Sherlock!_

_Minato: You wanna be tickled again?_

_Yukari: No, I'm sorry!_

They both laughed and smiled together, feeling the nervousness beat their hearts at a speedy rate.

After they calmed down, Minato used his open hand to lift Yukari's head up and onto his shoulder, embracing her in a warm hug.

Yukari went along with it and wrapped her arms around his chest, feeling his abs on her stomach.

Her legs then followed to wrap around his waist.

_Yukari: All those things you said about me, I could say the same for you._

_Minato: Really?_

_Yukari: Yeah. I had a crush on you since we first met._

They removed their heads from each other's shoulders and looked at each other straight in their eyes.

_Minato: I'm so glad I didn't say all that for nothing...your special to me._

_Yukari: Your important to me. I couldn't sleep at all for ten nights because I was thinking of you._

_Minato: Maybe fate has led us here._

_Yukari: What makes you say that?_

_Minato: I couldn't sleep for ten nights._

Yukari chuckled sweetly at Minato's statement.

_Yukari: Well maybe now we can both sleep._

_Minato: Why is that?_

_Yukari: Because I'll be dreaming of you..._

_Minato: Well you know what? I've always wanted to dream of this..._

Their heads came closer until their noses touched, still looking into each other's eyes deeply.

They then closed them to get even closer towards each other's lips.

But before it could even happen, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs followed by a familiar voice.

_?: Arisato?_

Yukari and Minato both heard the voice and quickly ended their embrace, sitting on either end of the sofa, looking down at the floor in awkwardness.

Mitsuru was the one who came down the stairs and saw the two sitting in an odd position.

They were both fidgeting with their own fingers and tried to catch each other's glimpse from time to time.

_Mitsuru: Did I interrupt something?_

Even during the question, both of them denied what they were doing with husky voices.

_Minato: N-No, um...its er...quite okay._

_Yukari: Nah...we were just...u-um..._

Mitsuru could only give a brief chuckle at their nervousness.

_Mitsuru: Okay, I'll believe you for now._

They both chuckled and smiled weakly.

_Mitsuru: So...Arisato, have you seen Junpei or Akihiko around?_

The entrance doors were suddenly flung wide open as Akihiko walked through the door and Junpei storming into the lounge after him.

_Junpei: Akihiko! You said there would be bikinis!_

_Akihiko: Really Junpei? You know I don't stalk girls. Besides, I only did that so I could give these two some company._

Junpei turned round to the two and went from whiny to cheeky as he started to tease the couple.

_Junpei: Minato and Yukari? Aww man, that is so sweet!_

Yet again, they both denied it.

Soon after, Aigis, the beautiful robot girl and Ken, the high-school junior came downstairs.

Ken came up to Minato.

_Ken: Good morning, Minato-senpai._

_Minato: Morning, Ken. How are you?_

_Ken: I'm good._

Yukari listened to Ken and Minato's greeting to each other and admired Minato's kindness.

_Ken: I heard that you and Yukari-senpai are going out now._

Ken gave a kind smile, but Minato and Yukari gave a shocked look and, again, denied their affection for each other.

_Minato: You probably heard wrong, Ken. We aren't going out...who told you anyway?_

_Aigis: It was me. I heard Junpei-kun all the way from the third floor._

_Junpei: I'm not THAT loud, am I?_

_Aigis: No, but I picked your voice up with sensitive hearing._

Aigis, despite her being a robot, giggled with humour filled in her heart.

Everyone carried on teasing the two with cheeky faces and childish remarks.

_Yukari: Look guys, nothing is happening between us two. Absolutely nothing!_

_Minato: Just give us a break, will you?_

Lastly, Fuuka was seen coming downstairs and Junpei quickly ran over to her to tell her the news.

_Junpei: Mornin' Fuuka!_

_Fuuka: Good Morning Junpei-kun. Did you sleep well?_

_Junpei: Like a baby!_

Junpei was so psyched to tell Fuuka.

_Junpei: Anyway, did you hear? Minato and Yukari are going out! Who would've thought it._

Fuuka looked at the couple with a sweet smile.

_Fuuka: Aww! See Yukari, I knew you two would..._

Yukari interrupted her by a rapid shaking of her head, mouthing the word 'no'.

Fuuka then knew that it was meant to be a private matter as she put on a face of realisation.

She tried to convince everyone.

_Fuuka: ...I-I mean...really? I don't see anything between those two..._

Yukari gave a smile of thanks to Fuuka.

_Fuuka: ...Well I see something, but not a lot..._

Yukari's smile then faded away and slowly turned into a facepalm as she sank the back of her head into the sofa.

Junpei started to walk around the sofa a few times, teasing the two with a childish tone, talking as if he was a crime inspector.

_Junpei: Well, maybe the truth won't come out now, but it will come out sooner or later...you can't hide it forever. I'd give it about...a week let's say..._

Mitsuru then intervened.

_Mitsuru: Okay everyone, stop teasing them. We've got a Festival to attend._

_Akihiko: Right, Junpei. Let's go see some bikinis._

_Junpei: Shut up man! I'm still pissed at that!_

_Akihiko: Oh! So you're not interested?_

_Junpei: Oh no, I am still interested..._

Junpei quickly ran outside the doors again after before Akihiko.

Aigis and Ken followed suit and then Mitsuru, who winked at the two before leaving, leaving them both blushing.

Fuuka slowly walked out of the dorm after saying her goodbyes to Yukari and Minato.

_Minato: Thank goodness, they've left._

_Yukari: Now, where were we?_

Yukari reached over to Minato's hand and laid her hand onto it, sitting on his lap afterwards.

As before she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They brought their heads closer than they did before and stared into each other's eyes deeply.

_Minato: Hey, Yukari._

_Yukari: Yeah?_

_Minato: Wake up..._

Yukari put on an expression of confusion, but then gave a little giggle.

_Yukari: Wake up? If it was a joke, you've made me laugh._

_Minato: Yukari, wake up..._

Hearing a second time made Yukari more confused, and no giggle followed after.

_Yukari: What are you talking about? I am awake..._

_Minato: You've gotta get up..._

Yukari's vision became more blurry, and after a few seconds, she couldn't see a thing, but immediately went in for a kiss from Minato.

She managed to get a quick kiss from him before hearing the command again, but from a different person.

The command was heard again by a different voice, a one that was so familiar.

Yukari then opened her eyes widely to see that the kiss from Minato was actually a kiss from her hand that was still covered in lipstick from last night.

Her lips were also still smothered in it.

She turned her head to see Fuuka sitting beside her bed.

_Fuuka: Oh, you're finally awake..._

Yukari then knew that Fuuka was the one who was telling her to wake up.

Yukari looked at her lipstick-covered hand and then flopped her head onto her pillow with an annoyed look on her face.

_Yukari: I was dreaming? That's not fair!_

_Fuuka: What's not fair Yukari-chan?_

Yukari turned back to Fuuka, trying to wipe the angered expression off of her face, and tried to calm down.

_Yukari: I dreamt of being kissed by Minato...it was so amazing...but now I know it was just a dream._

Fuuka looked very sorry for Yukari and comforted her by rubbing her hand against her back.

_Fuuka: I'm sorry..._

_Yukari: Don't be sorry Fuuka. It wasn't your fault. It was me, letting my imagination get the best of me._

Fuuka then tried to look towards the positives.

_Fuuka: Well, Minato is downstairs now if you want to talk to him..._

_Yukari: Is Junpei and Akihiko down there?_

_Fuuka: As a matter of fact, they are..._

_Yukari: Okay, thanks Fuuka. I'll go have a shower now._

_Fuuka: Come down whenever you like. The Festival doesn't start until we are all there, and everyone's waiting for you._

They both smiled at each other before Fuuka headed for the door, which reminded Yukari of something.

_Yukari: Um, Fuuka?_

Fuuka turned round to her.

_Fuuka: Yes?_

_Yukari: How did you get in here?_

Fuuka turned back to the door and opened it widely.

She turned back to Yukari with a chuckle.

_Fuuka: You left your door unlocked..._

She walked out, closing the door behind her softly, leaving Yukari to reminisce her wonderful dream in hopelessness.

After she showered up and dried herself, she put on some everyday clothes that were nearly the same as the ones she wore in her dream.

She put on the same make-up, wore the same hairstyle and wore the same style of clothes.

After she was ready, she picked up her Summer Festival ticket from her bed-side table and rushed downstairs to meet up with everyone in the lounge.

Weirdly, everyone was wearing the same clothes as they were in Yukari's dream.

But she did see a complete difference in Minato.

_Minato: Hey, Yuka-tan!_

_Yukari: ...Hey._

She seemed slightly depressed by the gestures that differed from her dream, especially from Minato.

_Mitsuru: All right. Are we ready to leave?_

_Junpei: Hell yeah I am! Man this is gonna be frickin' sweet!_

_Aigis: I am very curious as to what this 'Summer Festival' is..._

_Mitsuru: Then let's go._

Everyone left quickly for the main summer event in eagerness.

Minato and Junpei were leading the way at the front with their guitar bags hanging off of their shoulders.

Junpei usually talked about the girls at the event and how they would react when they would come on stage.

Mitsuru and Ken were with Aigis, explaining what a Summer Festival was in detail.

And Yukari, Fuuka and Akihiko were at the back.

Fuuka and Akihiko were mostly talking about the songs they would play and what order they will be in, whereas Yukari was staring at Minato as he laughed and cracked jokes with Junpei.

_Akihiko: Hey, Yukari._

_Yukari: Hmm? Um, yeah?_

_Akihiko: Are you okay? You haven't said a word since we got out of the dorm._

_Yukari: I was just thinking._

_Akihiko: Is something wrong?_

_Yukari: No, its nothing._

Fuuka could only look at Yukari's expression in sadness.

After a long walk, they ended up at a large hedge with a large rectangular gap in the middle of it.

A man was standing there collecting the tickets and letting people through.

Yukari nearly panicked because she thought she lost her ticket, but Fuuka helped her as she reached into her pocket.

_Yukari: Phew! Thanks Fuuka._

_Fuuka: No problem...oh look, Minato-kun is coming over._

Yukari heard Minato call for her, making her crumble in nervousness.

_Minato: Hey, Yukari. I need to give you something._

_Yukari: Oh...o-okay._

Yukari blushed hard as she adored Minato's generosity.

She put a hand to her cheeks to hide away her feelings.

Minato pulled out a large ticket from his back pocket and gave it to Yukari.

The ticket was much bigger than Yukari's, and it was golden in colour.

_Yukari: What's this?_

_Minato: It's a back-stage pass. You can go to the back of the stage with this ticket if you keep it on you._

_Yukari: Y-You mean...I can go back-stage with you?_

_Minato: Yeah, Junpei and Akihiko will be with us as well._

_Yukari: Oh right...um, thank you Minato..._

_Minato: It's nothing...let's go show our tickets now._

Yukari felt like she had her hopes up a bit too high, but tried to shrug it off.

Minato, Yukari, Junpei and Akihiko each showed their tickets one by one as they went through the gap, keeping their tickets safe in their pockets.

They were led down a path with a red carpet laid out on the grass.

It lead towards the stage.

They were finally at the Summer Festival, seeing the large amounts of groups of people gather closely to the giant stage that sat under a massive canopy of lighting.

They gazed upon the glory of the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital that sat magnificently behind the stage.

As the four walked down the luxury carpet, crowds of fans that gathered around it, screamed and cheered for them.

They waved to each of the fans as they were bombarded with compliments and lovely messages that were hand-drawn on signposts.

As they reached the doors to the back-stage, they threw them open, letting the cool breeze of the air-conditioning wrap around their bodies in a refreshing embrace.

Yukari looked at her surroundings.

The whole room was white, but there were so many mirrors with lights that lit around it and there so many decorations that filled the room.

_Yukari: Wow...this place is amazing!_

_Minato: I'm glad you like it._

Minato gave a smile to Yukari, who couldn't help but smile back at the face which she thought was perfect.

_Minato: Come with me..._

Minato took a hold of Yukari's wrist, which made her blush harder than before, power-walking with him towards the stage wing.

_Minato: Look at that..._

Yukari gazed out of the wing, seeing the stage and its many colours being made by the fantastic amount of lights.

Everything was set up on the stage, including Akihiko's drum kit.

_Yukari: Wow...all of this...I'm so glad you let me come here._

_Minato: That's what friends are for right?_

_Yukari: ...Yeah._

For a long moment, Yukari was stuck staring into his eyes, and it seems very much like Minato was stuck starting into hers with a smile.

_Yukari: Er...Minato..._

_Minato: Yeah?_

Both of their voices became softer.

_Yukari: I-I..._

Before Yukari could get anywhere with finishing her sentence, a slim man with a clipboard in his arms and a headset in his ears came in.

He seemed to be a chaperone.

_Chaperone: Minato, all of you need to be on in one minute._

_Minato: Okay...thank you._

The chaperone left with Minato back into the white room to get ready with Junpei and Akihiko.

Yukari watched as he left, seeing him try to look back at her as he walked off.

Minato unzipped his guitar bag and opened it up, revealing his white custom Les' Paul guitar with some golden parts connected to it.

He began tuning it as Junpei tuned his bass guitar.

Akihiko didn't need any preparation apart from getting his drumsticks out of his back pockets, tapping the walls to perfect his technique.

_Junpei: You ready guys?_

_Akihiko: Calm down, Junpei. Yeah I'm ready._

_Minato: I'm good to go._

_Junpei: All right then. To the stage!_

The three quickly walked towards the wing and waited for the perfect opportunity with Yukari, standing at Minato's side.

The crowd seemed larger than the last time they were outside, clapping in unison, eager for the three to come on stage and play their songs.

Yukari turned to Minato and he turned to her.

_Yukari: Good luck._

_Minato: Thanks, Yuka-tan._

Yukari could only nod since she still wasn't happy with her nickname.

_Junpei: Okay! Go, go, go!_

With adrenaline pumping in their bodies, they ran out onto the stage, causing a noisy amount of screaming, cheering and shouting to fill the summer air.

Their names were shouted across the whole city from that one spot.

Yukari watched in awe as Minato ran up to the microphone.

_Minato: Hello Iwatodai! How are you doing?_

An even louder cheering was heard after Minato spoke.

Yukari could just see the gang near the front of the stage.

Yukari saw Minato's actions and new that he wasn't only the guitar player, but also the singer of the group.

And with that, they played their first song.

_Japanese Girl – Metro Station_

_|Intro|_

_I've never felt alone in a city so busy,_

_Baby when you give it to me girl you look so pretty,_

_I hope you never leave me and I promise to stay,_

_But if you say it back I won't believe you anyway._

_You move so fast and the sake comes quick,_

_By the end of the night it's you I'm gonna pick._

_Don't say that you love me 'cuz you sound so fake,_

_I see that your my mistake._

_My little Japanese Girl,_

_My Tokyo baby,_

_My little Japanese Girl,_

_You drive me crazy._

_I can't understand a single word you say,_

_But until the morning its here we lay,_

_I know I sound crazy but with you I feel sane,_

_Deep in my heart I know your so vain._

_You move so fast and the sake comes quick,_

_By the end of the night it's you I'm gonna pick._

_It's your body to me you'll give,_

_So c'mon let's live!_

_My little Japanese Girl,_

_My Tokyo baby,_

_My little Japanese Girl,_

_You drive me crazy._

_Now say it baby,_

_But not with your lips,_

_Now shake it baby,_

_The soul in your hips._

_Now say it baby,_

_But not with your lips,_

_Now shake it baby,_

_The soul in your hips._

_My little Japanese Girl,_

_My Tokyo baby,_

_My little Japanese Girl,_

_You drive me crazy._

_My little Japanese Girl,_

_My Tokyo baby,_

_My little Japanese Girl,_

_You drive me crazy._

_|Outro|_

The whole park was cheering their names on in excitement once the song ended.

Yukari cheered the three on from the wing, punching her fist into the air for Minato and his talent.

Minato looked in Yukari's direction, making her stop and blush.

She smiled widely and looked away from him, making him smile and laugh.

Eventually, she turned back to him with her back to the wall, waving at him in adoration.

Minato waved back in a friendly manner and looked back to the audience, walking towards the microphone again.

_Minato: We're nowhere near done yet!_

All the audience could do when his voice comes into contact with the microphone is to scream his name along with Junpei's and Akihiko's.

Two men dressed in black then came on from the wing that Yukari was standing in with two kinds of keyboards in their arms.

One was for normal playing, and one was for synthesizing.

They set them up in front of Junpei and then quickly ran off again.

Yukari, along with the gang that stood outside the stage were surprised at the fact that Junpei was actually going to play the piano in two different ways.

_Yukari: Junpei!_

Junpei turned to Yukari.

_Junpei: Hey, Yuka-tan! Likin' the show?_

_Yukari: Yeah, but...you play piano?_

_Junpei: Yeah! Is that a problem?_

_Yukari: No! It's okay! I guess..._

Junpei shrugged it off and concentrated on his two pianos.

One of them was set up on top of the other one.

_Akihiko: We ready?_

They started their second song.

_The Fountain – Pendulum_

_|Intro|_

_You sure, you're right?_

_Well no, you're wrong,_

_You don't feel my energy,_

_But it won't be long._

_I see the sun,_

_Believe the dark,_

_Soon I'll disappear,_

_But I'll make my mark._

_All these fears,_

_And all this love,_

_All you've given me,_

_Is not enough._

_All my dreams,_

_And all this stuff,_

_All made real,_

_And it's not enough._

_Watching, waiting, shaping, faking,_

_Shocking, pumping, mocking stopping,_

_Falling, stalling, warning, crawling,_

_Rejecting, perfecting, loving, ending._

_|Instrumental|_

_Behind my eyes,_

_Is rage alone,_

_But you don't understand,_

_It was all home-grown._

_I'm not afraid,_

_I just don't belong,_

_It may be cynical,_

_But it all seems wrong._

_All these fears,_

_And all this love,_

_All you've given me,_

_Is not enough._

_All my dreams,_

_And all this stuff,_

_All made real,_

_And it's not enough._

_Watching, waiting, shaping, faking,_

_Shocking, pumping, mocking, stopping,_

_Falling, stalling, warning, crawling,_

_Rejecting, perfecting, loving, ending._

_|Instrumental|_

_Behind my eyes,_

_Is rage alone,_

_But you don't understand,_

_It was all home-grown._

_I'm not afraid,_

_I just don't belong,_

_It may be cynical,_

_But it all seems wrong._

_All these fears,_

_And all this love,_

_All you've given me,_

_Is not enough._

_All my dreams,_

_And all this stuff,_

_All made real,_

_And it's not enough._

_Watching, waiting, shaping, faking,_

_Shocking, pumping, mocking, stopping,_

_Falling, stalling, warning, crawling,_

_Rejecting, perfecting, loving, ending._

_|Outro|_

Once again, the end of the song, triggered another loud cheer from the crowd that seemed to have grown larger in number since the last song.

_Minato: Okay guys, grab yourself an ice-cream and we'll be right back!_

The audience then screamed at their loudest for the three as they ran off the stage, back to the wing.

_Junpei: I bet there were countless babes out there that called my name!_

Akihiko rolled his eyes and walked behind Junpei into the white room.

Minato followed, but then stopped where Yukari was.

_Minato: How'd I do?_

_Yukari: That was amazing...your voice..._

_Minato: I'll take that as a 'not too bad'?_

Yukari giggled.

Then for another long moment, they were just staring into each other's eyes again.

Minato's voice then became soft again as he came out of Yukari's eyes as if coming out of a trance.

He cleared his throat.

_Minato: ...Shall we?_

Yukari nodded with a nervous smile on her face.

Yukari walked in front of Minato and he followed her, not knowing that Yukari was blushing a rosy red as she held her hands together nervously.

As they walked into the white room, Akihiko was practising the next song on his knees, tapping them with his drumsticks, and Junpei was eating a large hot-dog that was given to him by the chaperone.

_Minato: Whoa, Junpei. We're going on again in five minutes, you couldn't have eaten something smaller?_

_Junpei: Dude, you should be amazed at how hungry you can get after playing two songs on a big-ass stage!_

_Akihiko: All right, but don't come crying to us when you get a stitch._

_Junpei: What was that Senpai? I couldn't hear you over my chewing?_

_Akihiko: Whatever..._

Out of nowhere, the chaperone strutted into the room.

_Chaperone: Guys, one minute!_

_Junpei: But I haven't finished my hot-dog!_

_Yukari: You heard him, Stupei. Plus, you wouldn't wanna get fat for the hot babes out there, would you?_

Junpei took Yukari's advice and slammed the hot-dog in a small bin that was next to his feet.

_Junpei: Forget the hot-dog, let's do this!_

He immediately grabbed his bass that laid next to a wall and stormed towards the wing.

Akihiko followed him and then Minato and Yukari.

At the wing, Yukari stopped Minato for a moment.

_Yukari: Minato..._

_Minato: Yeah?_

_Yukari: Um...well..._

Yukari stuttered and stammered in front of him, making her more nervous than she ever was for him.

_Yukari: ...Y-You're collar's crooked, let me get it..._

_Minato: Oh...thanks._

Yukari took a hold of Minato's high-collar and straightened it slightly so it didn't bend outwards.

_Junpei: Let's gooo!_

Junpei gave the signal again, and the three immediately ran onto the stage as they did before, with more energy than last time, making the crowd cheer louder and louder with every clap they made.

It seems some of the people at the back decided to sunbathe while watching the performance.

Minato ran up to the microphone again with the guitar in his hands.

_Minato: Miss us?_

Some of the audience replied with a 'yes' but most of them just scream for the band.

After their brief replies, they started their third song.

_A-Punk – Vampire Weekend_

_|Intro|_

_Johanna drove slowly into the city,_

_The Hudson River all filled with snow,_

_She spiced the ring on his honour's finger,_

_Oh oh oh._

_A thousand years in one piece of silver,_

_She took it from his lily white hand,_

_Showed no fear she'd seen the thing,_

_In the young men's wing at Sloan-Kettering._

_Look outside the raincoats coming,_

_Say oh!_

_Look outside the raincoats coming,_

_Say oh!_

_Ay ay ay ay,_

_Ay ay ay ay,_

_His honour drove southward seeking exotica,_

_Down to the Pueblo huts of New Mexico,_

_Cut his teeth on turquoise harmonicas,_

_Oh oh oh._

_I saw Johanna down in the subway,_

_She took an apartment in Washington Heights,_

_Half of the ring lies here with me,_

_But the other half's at the bottom of the sea..._

_Look outside the raincoats coming,_

_Say oh!_

_Look outside the raincoats coming,_

_Say oh!_

_Look outside the raincoats coming,_

_Say oh!_

_Look outside the raincoats coming,_

_Say oh!_

_Ay ay ay ay,_

_Ay ay ay ay._

The crowd just kept pouring in from different points in the city to see the three perform.

_Minato: This is our last song now! Sing along with us!_

The cheers got louder and louder with every song played and the final song just made it all the more louder, even Yukari was excited.

The two men dressed in black came back on and placed microphones where Junpei and Akihiko were, so they could sing the harmonies.

Junpei was back on the pianos and everyone else was ready as they started to play their fourth and final song.

_Just Say Yes – Snow Patrol_

_|Intro|_

_I'm running out of ways to make you see,_

_I want you to stay here beside me,_

_I won't be okay and I won't pretend I am,_

_So just tell me today and take my hand._

_Please take my hand,_

_Please take my hand,_

_Please take my hand,_

_Please take my hand._

_Just say yes,_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back._

_It's not a test,_

_Nor a trick of the mind,_

_Only love._

_It's so simple and you know it is,_

_You know it is,_

_We can't be to a fro like this,_

_All our lives._

_You're the only way to me,_

_The path is clear._

_What do I have to say to you?_

_For God's sake, Dear._

_For God's sake, Dear,_

_For God's sake, Dear,_

_For God's sake, Dear,_

_For God's sake, Dear._

_Just say yes,_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back._

_It's not a test,_

_Nor a trick of the mind,_

_Only love._

_Just say yes,_

_'Cuz I'm aching and I know you are too._

_For the touch of your warm skin,_

_As I breathe you in._

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt,_

_This is all I wanted,_

_All I want._

_It's all I want,_

_It's all I want,_

_It's all I want,_

_It's all I want._

_Just say yes,_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back._

_It's not a test,_

_Nor a trick of the mind,_

_Only love._

_Just say yes,_

_'Cuz I'm aching and I know you are too._

_For the touch of your warm skin,_

_As I breathe you in._

After the final song, the crowd already seemed to be very moved by their music as nostalgia was what a few were feeling.

_Minato: I'm Minato, this is Junpei, that's Akihiko and have a great summer! Thank you!_

The three came to the front and bowed to their audience in thanks before running off the stage for a final time.

_Akihiko: Man, it's warm out there. I need to get some air-conditioning..._

_Junpei: Same, I am hot! And so were some babes out there!_

Junpei laughed loudly after just coming into the wing.

Minato followed him in and again stopped by where Yukari was.

_Minato: Did you enjoy it?_

_Yukari: Every bit of it..._

_Minato: I'm glad..._

Yukari looked at Minato's forehead and saw that he was sweating after being outside in the warm.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

_Yukari: Aren't you hot?_

_Minato: Of course I am..._

He gave a brief chuckle.

Yukari bravely grabbed Minato's hand and brought him into the white room, sitting him down on a luxurious sofa.

She got some tissues out of a tissue box and started to wipe the sweat off of Minato's forehead while standing behind him.

Minato's head was bent back so Yukari could see his face.

She then wanted to talk about his performance.

_Yukari: That song you just sang..._

_Minato: Yeah, did you like it?_

_Yukari: It was beautiful...did you sing it for a particular reason?_

_Minato: What do you mean?_

_Yukari: Well...is there...someone you like?_

Yukari was really hoping for an answer that would relate to her, and blushed in embarrassment while asking.

_Minato: Well...there is a girl I like..._

She started to lose hope as he didn't give any hints.

_Yukari: What's she like?_

_Minato: She is just so beautiful...I get pretty nervous when I try to talk to her._

Minato seems like he's in a daze.

_Minato: We've know each other at school for quite some time now..._

_Yukari: What's her name?_

Minato used his index finger to tap his nose twice to indicate that only he should know.

_Minato: I can't tell you that..._

Minato gave a friendly smile to her.

_Yukari: Oh...okay then..._

She finished wiping the sweat off of his forehead and threw the tissue in the small bin, facing the wall and trying to hide her feelings away.

She knew that she wasn't the girl he liked, and could only conceal an expression of sadness.

She turned back to him, only to show him a weak smile.

After a long day, the sun was setting and everyone decided to go back to the dorm.

Everyone complimented Minato, Junpei and Akihiko for their performance at the Festival.

_Mitsuru: Great job you three. You've made this Summer Festival quite successful._

_Fuuka: Yes, I especially liked the last song._

Fuuka was walking next to Yukari when she said this, only to make her more miserable.

_Fuuka: Yukari? What's wrong?_

_Yukari: ...I'll tell you when we get back, okay?_

_Fuuka: Okay..._

When they reached the dorm, a familiar figure was standing there, waiting for them to return.

It was a grey dog whose tail was curled, and when he saw everyone, it was wagging, and he barked and yapped in happiness.

_Ken: Koromaru-chan!_

_Fuuka: Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?_

Koromaru barked happily to Fuuka, and Aigis translated it.

_Aigis: He said, "I remembered the promise we all made."_

_Fuuka: Aww your such a smart dog, Koromaru!_

After their welcome back greetings to Koromaru, they entered the dorm, slouching on the sofas after the long walk they had.

Fuuka walked with Yukari towards the stairs to find out the problem.

Yukari watched Minato as Koromaru ran up to him, trying to jump onto his lap.

Minato adoringly stroked him and talked to him.

_Minato: Hey there boy! I missed you so much!_

Koromaru was just panting at the excitement.

Fuuka and Yukari went upstairs to the third floor and sat on the sofas that were provided.

_Fuuka: Okay, what's the matter?_

_Yukari: ...Minato said that he's into another girl..._

_Fuuka: Oh no, he didn't..._

_Yukari: He did...but I can't be angry with him about that..._

_Fuuka: Did you tell him that you loved him?_

_Yukari: No, I didn't even get a chance..._

_Fuuka: Who is this girl?_

_Yukari: He didn't tell me...he didn't want to..._

Yukari started to sniffle a bit, and Fuuka sat near her, trying to comfort her.

_Yukari: This is so hard...I can't..._

Tears started to form in Yukari's eyes, and eventually fell down her cheeks and then the carpet.

Fuuka wrapped her arms around her, and Yukari laid her head on her shoulder in a friendly embrace.

Soon after, Minato came up the stairs from the second floor and found Yukari, crying sofly into Fuuka's shoulder.

_Minato: Yukari...is she okay?_

_Fuuka: She's getting better..._

Minato took a few steps forward towards them, but Fuuka immediately stopped him.

_Fuuka: No, don't..._

Minato was slightly surprised at Fuuka's command and after a while started to walk back downstairs, looking back a couple of times.

Yukari lifted her head and turned it towards the stairs where Minato was, but he was already gone.

_Yukari: Minato..._

**I know I promised you guys longer chapters, well I didn't think THIS long! Anyway, read some of my other stories if you like, I've got three others, one of them still in progress! Thank you all for reading this story so far, even though it's only two chapters long so far, and have a good summer! CYA!**


	3. An Unwanted Kiss

_Persona: His Sapphire Eyes – Chapter Three_

_An Unwanted Kiss_

**Hey there guys! Just to let you guys know that sometimes I might ask for your help to suggest some ideas during the course of the story, and it would be much appreciated if you sent me a PM with your ideas! I will allow you to do this if I ask you all AT THE ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF A CHAPTER...but enough of that...Let's GT-R-DONE!**

Yukari was left alone on the second floor, laying on the sofa sideways and hiding her puffy red eyes behind the back-cushions of the sofa.

She laid there ever since she came out of her room at midnight, when she softly wept for the heartbreak she had to face the day before.

The tears she shed washed away her mascara, falling down her cheeks.

She was left asleep there, and never shifted her position, despite the fact that she was in an uncomfortable state during the night.

After a warm ray of sunshine shone through the window at the end of the hallway beamed onto Yukari's fragile body, she finally awoke, feeling the sting from her crying as she opened them slowly.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, close to where she was.

A familiar voice was then heard as it came closer to her as they walked towards the sofas.

_Minato: There you are..._

Yukari was in no mood to interact in any way with Minato, and stayed in position, even though he knew that she was still awake.

_Minato: Are you all right?_

She still didn't answer, but she secretly hid a dripping tear that dropped from her eyelashes and into the cotton.

_Minato: I didn't think so either..._

Minato walked over to a spare cushion that was available and sat down on it, sitting down next to where Yukari's crouched legs were.

She gave a brief look at him, but then looked away again.

The sight of Yukari's sadness made Minato so worried for her.

He looked down in deep thought, trying to piece some words together to try form an amusing sentence to cheer her up with.

He looked back to her.

_Minato: Um...Junpei tried to barrel roll over the sofa this morning...well, instead of landing on it, he landed on the small table that was just in front of it...Stupei, huh?_

He gave a little chuckle, but Yukari only replied with a mock smile that only lasted for a split second before sinking her head into her arms.

Minato looked down again and sighed deeply.

_Minato: You know...I've never seen you this depressed before. I probably feel just as sad as you do just looking at you feeling like this..._

Yukari's head instantly shot up from her arms, and her eyes finally laid sight on him.

She even started to talk, but her voice was still weak and croaky.

_Yukari: Really?_

_Minato: Of course..._

Minato removed one of his hands from his pockets and reached over to Yukari's ankle and laid his hand onto it, giving it a soft squeeze.

As she felt the squeeze on her ankle, Yukari's heart began to rush again, as if it had repaired itself quickly.

She blushed unintentionally.

_Minato: ...Your my best friend. I couldn't stand to see you hurt..._

Yukari's feelings of sadness and devastation then started to grow more positive and soon began to grow more stronger for Minato.

She slowly sat up and sat cross-legged next to Minato.

She sat so much closer to him than before.

So close, that their hips were touching.

Minato put an arm around Yukari's shoulder and placed her head onto his shoulder as a friendly action.

Yukari looked down at the floor, still feeling sad by the thought of Minato liking another girl.

_Minato: Do you want to talk about it?_

Yukari replied with a slow shaking of her head.

_Yukari: I don't want to think about it..._

And then Minato asked her something that she would never had anticipated in all her months of knowing him.

_Minato: Do you want to come to my room?_

Those words were music to Yukari's ears as she pivoted her head towards Minato's in sudden surprise.

She gave a genuine smile to him.

_Minato: I need to ask you something..._

Butterflies started to tickle Yukari's stomach once again.

_Yukari: Okay, sure..._

Minato smiled at Yukari's reply and stood up, offering a hand to her to help her stand up on her weak legs.

They walked towards Minato's door that stood at the end of the hallway that was just nearby and entered it, letting Yukari smell the sweet scent of his fragrance that she always smelt on him everyday.

She saw that his room was tidy, as there wasn't a lot of stuff he owned.

The desk only had a laptop and a lamp standing on it, and the shelves that stuck out of the walls over his bed were empty.

Minato sat on his bed and Yukari sat next to him, facing their bodies towards each other.

Minato looked nervous, making Yukari more anxious.

_Minato: Yukari..._

_Yukari: Yes?_

_Minato: The girl I like..._

Yukari felt a jolt in her heart.

_Minato: ...Would it be weird if I said that I loved her, but then said if I wasn't ready for a relationship?_

She then felt reassured, since Minato didn't seem to want to go out with that girl.

_Yukari: No...I don't think it's weird..._

_Minato: Okay, good..._

He then looked straight into her eyes with a smile.

_Minato: Then I have another question..._

_Yukari: Yes?_

Minato slowly sat up from his bed and walked over to his acoustic guitar that was left leaning on the wall just beside his bed.

He jumped back onto his bed and faced his body towards Yukari, crossing his legs so he has a place to sit his guitar on.

He placed his fingers on the neck of the guitar.

_Minato: Do you think she'll like this song?_

He began playing.

_Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's_

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty,_

_Yes you do._

_Time Square can't shine as bright as you,_

_I swear it's true._

_Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance,_

_I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen,_

_Close your eyes._

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise,_

_I'm by your side._

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me._

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard,_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar,_

_We'll have it good._

_We'll have the life we knew we would,_

_My word is good._

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say,_

_If every simple song I wrote you you would take your breath away,_

_I'd write it all._

_Even more in love with me you'd fall,_

_We'd have it all._

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_A thousand miles seems pretty far,_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars,_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way._

_Our friends would all make fun of us,_

_And we'll just laugh along because,_

_We know that none of us have ever felt this way._

_Delilah I can promise you,_

_That by the time that we get through,_

_The world will never ever be the same,_

_And you're to blame._

_Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me,_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history,_

_Like I do._

_You know it's all because of you,_

_We can do whatever we want to,_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you,_

_This one's for you._

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me._

_Minato: What do you think?_

Yukari was smiling the whole way through the song, imagining that it was her that he was singing to.

When it came to the question concerning the girl he liked, her smile faded away and turned neutral, slightly looking away from Minato.

_Yukari: I think she'll love it..._

Yukari's change in facial expression made Minato lose his smile as well, rather than being pleased.

She looked like she was ready to cry again as Minato saw her grimace with a sniffle.

He quickly stood up from his bed, laying his guitar on the far end of the bed and walked in front of Yukari, kneeling down on his two knees to her height.

He put his hands around her waist as she sank her trembling face into the palms of her hands.

Minato heard her sobbing and brought her into a warm hug.

Yukari laid her hands on his shoulders, laying her head on his muscular shoulder.

_Minato: Shh..._

Minato rocked her side to side, calming down as if she was a little baby.

His voice became softer into a whisper.

_Minato: Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?_

Yukari quickly calmed down and wiped her tears against his shirt, turning her head towards his.

_Yukari: No...I want to talk about it..._

They ended their embrace and sat on the bed again, sitting cross-legged, facing their bodies towards each other.

Yukari took a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes.

_Yukari: There's this boy I like...I've liked him for a long time, I couldn't sleep for so many nights just thinking about him...and I don't think he likes me back..._

Minato seemed surprised for some reason, but yet gave his sympathy to her.

He put his arm around her, and Yukari bravely put her hand around his.

_Minato: Who is he?_

Yukari thought about her answer and decided to do what he did.

_Yukari: I've known him for a long time at school...he's just so handsome, kind, caring..._

Yukari looked at him, and surprisingly saw some disappointment in his eyes.

_Minato: Whoever he is...if he was to ever go out with you...he's a very lucky guy..._

There was also some disappointment in his voice, making Yukari take her chances by explaining more of Minato's discreet features.

_Yukari: He...plays guitar quite good...as well as having a good voice..._

Minato knew that those were his qualities and widened his eyes slightly as he looked at Yukari.

_Minato: Has he...done any performances?_

_Yukari: He has. I was there to cheer him on..._

Minato was nearly shocked when she gave him some more detail, knowing that those qualities were all that he can do, and all he has done.

Yukari looked up at him, to see if he was listening carefully.

_Minato: Since you told me about who you like...I'll tell you about the girl I like..._

_Yukari: Okay..._

Yukari lost some hope, thinking that he didn't piece the puzzle right.

_Minato: I've heard that she is great at archery...she also likes things that are pink..._

Yukari's hopes then reached new heights as she knew that those qualities belonged to her.

Minato continued.

_Minato: She's a very good friend to Fuuka...I've seen them hang around a lot..._

_Yukari: Minato..._

Minato was interrupted by the sweet, soothing voice of Yukari's, turning his head to look into her eyes.

_Minato: Yukari..._

Their heads were so close to each other that their noses were nearly touching.

_Minato: Yukari...I..._

Minato was then interrupted a second time by two soft knocks that came from his door, followed by a familiar voice that was heard from the other side.

They both looked towards the door.

It sounded like Mitsuru.

_Mitsuru: Arisato, it's Mitsuru...may I come in?_

Yukari gasped at the situation that she was stuck in.

_Yukari: Mitsuru? What is she doing here?_

_Minato: You have to hide..._

They both looked around the room, looking for a good hiding spot.

Yukari ran quietly over to the wardrobe that stood at the far end of the room and opened the doors, climbing into it and closing it up as quiet as she could.

More knocking was heard at the door and Minato finally walked over to it.

_Minato: Coming!_

He grabbed the handle of the door and gave it a twist, opening the door afterwards.

There stood Mitsuru, holding her arm in her hand, slightly looking away from Minato.

She wore her usual slim, white, sleeveless shirt that covered the whole of her neck, along with black skinny jeans and high heels.

_Minato: Hey, Mitsuru. Come in._

Mitsuru walked into the room without saying a word, still looking away from Minato.

Yukari was left in the wardrobe, looking through the narrow crack in between the doors, watching what was happening.

As Minato closed the door, he turned back to Mitsuru, who only gave brief glimpses at his face.

_Minato: Anything you want, senpai?_

_Mitsuru: Please, just call me by my real name..._

_Minato: Oh, okay..._

Yukari could make out a slight difference in Mitsuru's voice.

Instead of firm and confident, she spoke in a soft and timid tone.

_Mitsuru: I'm here to tell you something..._

_Minato: Anything..._

Mitsuru walked towards the window, looking out of it and still holding her arm in her hand.

Mitsuru gave a small sigh before talking.

_Mitsuru: Have you ever felt like you needed to say something even though the result could end up catastrophic?_

_Minato: Once or twice maybe, why?_

_Mitsuru: Well...I feel that way._

_Minato: Really? Is something wrong?_

_Mitsuru: Nothing is wrong. But it might not be right if I tell you..._

_Minato: Tell me what?_

Yukari watched and listened in confusion.

_Mitsuru: We've known each other for a long time, haven't we?_

_Minato: Yeah, it's been a year..._

_Mitsuru: ...During that time, I've been seeing you more and more as a friend..._

_Minato: That's good to hear..._

_Mitsuru: Yes...but during the course of the year, I've developed a stronger fondness for you..._

_Minato: Huh? What do you mean?_

Yukari was starting to get a bit suspicious, and began to worry about what she said about a 'stronger fondness'.

Mitsuru continued as Yukari's heart began to beat faster in fear.

_Mitsuru: Well...I-I..._

_Minato: Yes?_

_Mitsuru: ...I've started to develop strong feelings for you..._

_Minato: So you...? Ah..._

Yukari knew what she meant and gave a loud gasp, putting a hand over her mouth afterwards, knowing that it was a bit too loud.

Minato looked towards the wardrobe and gave a sigh of relief because of the fact that Mitsuru didn't hear Yukari.

Minato turned back to her and saw Mitsuru turned around with her head turned slightly towards him.

He could just see her blushing a rosy red.

_Minato: Mitsuru..._

_Mitsuru: I can't stop thinking about you, Minato...every time you talked to me, you opened up a new world to me...I've never felt this way so strongly before..._

Yukari started to feel jealousy rush her heart, starting to feel the anger rise.

_Minato: Mitsuru...you are a very beautiful girl, and you could make any boy's heads turn...but you're just not..._

But before Minato could finish his sentence, Yukari saw a sight which she never wanted to see at all, especially when he was in her sights.

Mitsuru stopped his denial by turning quickly round to him, power-walking up to him and grabbing his head with both hands.

She brought his head closer to him and pressed her lips against his, trying to slip her tongue into his mouth from time to time.

Yukari backed away from the doors in a great shock, holding her hands against her ears to stop the noises of their passionate kissing.

_Yukari: No! This can't be happening..._

But the sight of them kissing came back as Mitsuru threw Minato onto his bed, laying on top of him, still forcing him to kiss her.

Minato couldn't escape from Mitsuru's grasp.

Groans and moans of pleasure were heard from Mitsuru every time she pressed her lips against his.

_Minato: Mmph! Mmmm! Fuuu Fuuu!_

Yukari heard the noises of distress from Minato, misinterpreting them as noises of pleasure.

After a long while, Yukari just couldn't take it anymore and burst out of the wardrobe, startling Mitsuru as she scurried out of the room.

Mitsuru lifted her head from Minato's and turned to the upset Yukari who was already running down the hallway.

_Mitsuru: Yukari?_

_Minato: I'm sorry, Mitsuru!_

Minato managed to break free from Mitsuru's love-crazed grip by pushing her over to the other side of the bed with all of his might.

He quickly got up and rushed out of his room.

_Minato: Yukari!_

With all of the strength in his thighs, he quickly ran down the stairs and into the lounge, just spotting Yukari run out of the dorm with Fuuka trying to keep up with her.

_Minato: Yukari! Wait!_

Yukari heard Minato's voice echo out of the doors, but kept on running, not knowing that Fuuka was struggling to follow her.

Fuuka tried calling Yukari a few times, but her voice couldn't handle the large distance that was made between the two.

After a marathon's worth of running, Yukari finally stopped, and Fuuka eventually caught up.

She saw Yukari sitting on the steps to Iwatodai Station, sobbing into her hands.

Fuuka ran over to her and sat next to her, hugging her as she did the other night, comforting her as the best friend she was to her.

Yukari calmed down a little, but the tears just kept flowing from her puffy eyes.

_Yukari: ...F-Fuuka...how-how can I...get rid of this feeling...?_

Fuuka really did feel for Yukari.

_Fuuka: I don't know Yukari. But...do you want to talk about it?_

There was a brief pause before Yukari nodded her head.

She cleared her throat, while wiping the tears off of her face with her sleeve, catching her breath.

She calmed down after a long while and finally began to talk.

_Yukari: Mitsuru-senpai..._

_Fuuka: What about her?_

_Yukari: ...She kissed Minato..._

_Fuuka: Really? On the cheek?_

Yukari didn't talk, but she did answer by a shake of the head.

Fuuka gasped and sat closer to her.

_Fuuka: I'm so sorry Yukari..._

_Yukari: It's not your fault..._

There was a moment of silence before Fuuka spoke again.

_Fuuka: I'm sure Minato doesn't love Mitsuru...maybe we should talk to her._

_Yukari: No! I'm not going anywhere near her!_

Yukari did not like Fuuka's suggestion and raised her voice at the thought of it.

_Fuuka: Okay then...what about Minato?_

Yukari wanted to answer with anger and hatred, but with the feelings she has towards him, it was near impossible to lose the wonderful thought of him.

_Yukari: ...I don't know Fuuka. I want to...but...how can I after all that?_

_Fuuka: Just give it time...time's a healer._

Fuuka gave a friendly smile to cheer her up, but all Yukari could do is to look away, not sure of what to do.

A familiar voice was then heard.

_Akihiko: Hey guys!_

Fuuka and Yukari looked in the direction where Akihiko's voice was heard, which was behind them where the monorails were.

He ran towards the two with his jacket flung over his shoulder.

_Fuuka: Hello Akihiko-senpai..._

_Akihiko: What are you guys doing here?_

Akihiko looked like he was having fun, but when he looked at Yukari, his beaming smile faded away and turned into a face of sympathy and curiosity.

_Akihiko: Oh Yukari...what happened?_

He walked on the steps and sat next to Yukari, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

_Akihiko: Tell me everything._

As Yukari told Akihiko what had occurred, the sun fell lower and lower into the horizon, until the sunset was all that was left.

_Akihiko: I think you go back and get some rest, you'll exhaust yourself otherwise by just crying..._

Yukari gave a nod and immediately started walking back to the dorm with Fuuka and Akihiko standing at her sides.

As they got back, Minato quickly got up from the sofa, as though he was waiting for them to get back.

_Minato: Yukari..._

He tried to walk over to her, but Akihiko stopped him by holding his shoulders.

Minato poked his head out to see Yukari, but she just walked past him, as if he never existed.

_Minato: No..._

_Akihiko: I'd give her some space, Minato. She'll get better in time._

_Minato: But she might never want to speak to me again!_

Yukari heard Minato's shout, hearing the urgency in his choking throat.

_Akihiko: I'm sorry...but just be patient..._

Minato lowered his head in shame and sadness as Yukari started walking up the stairs with Fuuka.

Mitsuru saw Yukari coming near to where she was and tried to stop her.

_Mitsuru: Yukari...I'm so sorry...I didn't..._

But just like she did with Minato, she walked past her as if she was like invisible air.

As Mitsuru came down the stairs, Minato and Akihiko looked in her direction.

She looked at them with guilt and sorrow, whereas Akihiko looked at her with surprise, and Minato with hatred and pain.

Mitsuru walked over to them, putting a hand on Minato's shoulder with affection in her eyes.

_Mitsuru: Minato...please, I'm so sorry..._

Minato didn't want to look at her.

He replied with an angered action, by removing her hand from his tensed shoulder, walking away with clenched fists.

He walked towards the stairs and looked up of it, seeing Yukari on the second floor.

She saw him and carried on walking, but when she saw a tear form in Minato's eye, she stopped for a moment, seeing the genuine feelings surface.

Yukari then walked off, leaving Minato to sit on the stairs, letting the tear drip to the floor.

**Not as long as last time, but a lot of action right? Anyway keep reading and reviewing, and I will try and update soon! CYA!**


	4. Unreturned Calls

_Persona: His Sapphire Eyes – Chapter Four_

_Unreturned Calls_

**Hey there guys! Thank you for all of the comments that you have contributed on my story so far, it means a lot! No announcement today so...Let's GT-R-DONE!**

The midday sun woke Yukari up after a sudden opening of her eyes as the curtains were blown gently apart by the wind. She rubbed her eyes gently to rub away the large amounts of sleep that formed from the tears of the day before she shed. But every rub only stung her eyes.

After a good look outside the dorm window, she climbed back into bed, noticing the framed picture of her and Minato that sat on her bedside table. All she could feel then was sadness and loneliness, just by looking at the two smiles that made perfect shapes together in the picture. The picture showed Minato giving her a piggy-back in the school hallway just near their home classroom, looking their best in their high-school uniform. Both of them were so happy in that picture, which only created more turmoil inside Yukari.

She took a hold of it, giving it one last look before laying it down on its front so no detail of that one picture which she once loved, was shown. Suddenly, a few loud and rapid knocks were heard at the door followed by a voice she didn't want to hear, not after what she had been through.

_"Yukari?"_ Minato's voice was heard through the wood of the door,_ "...Can I come in please?" _All Yukari could do was to just stare at the door, staying very still to prevent any noise and hoping that Minato would walk away. But after a long silence, he knocked again. _"Yukari, please! I want to talk to you!" _The desperation in his voice was great, but Yukari still didn't want to bother. He knocked several more times before Yukari finally decided to get out of her bed to walk over to the door.

Minato heard her footsteps getting closer to the door, raising his hopes up. But after noticing that they were stomps rather than footsteps, he discarded his hopes. Instead of opening the door, Yukari faces the door sideways and raises her arm, swinging it into the door and causing a loud and sudden bang to ring the whole hallway, even though it hurt her slightly. Minato was startled by this, but even so, tried to knock on the door a few more times, getting Yukari more and more emotional about Minato's need for her. _"__C'mon Yukari! Please!"_

_"Piss off!" _Yukari shouted with her weak and croaky morning voice, but even though she may have thrown those words out to him in aggression, she knew that she didn't really mean it. She only felt awful after her act of anger, but had no intention of apologising for it.

Minato was severely hurt after the words, laying his back on the door and sliding down it, slumping to the floor. Yukari heard the noise of the soft sliding on her door and knew that it was Minato sliding his back down it.

He stayed there for a while and then stood back up, looking back at the door with a scarred heart. Then, after a long while of thinking, an idea suddenly came to Minato's mind, though it did call for some doubts. But even if there were any, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, flipped it open and started to press the small buttons on it to make up a text message. Afterwards, he quickly sent it to Yukari's phone.

A ringtone was then heard on the other side of the door, and Yukari was the one to answer it. On the other side, Yukari picked up her phone and flipped it open, reading the message that Minato sent to her. The text read, "_Minato: plz meet me at the iwatodai strip mall sometime 2day. I rli need 2 talk 2 u" _With a groan of irritation, Yukari ignored it completely only taking notice of a fraction of the message and immediately laid the phone down on the bedside table, on top of the laid-down picture.

As soon as Minato heard the ringtone from Yukari's phone, he went downstairs and out of the entrance doors, seeing Junpei play with Koromaru near the lamppost.

_"S'up Minato." _Junpei greeted his best friend as he stood up from stroking Koromaru. The small canine also gave his greetings with cheerful yaps and barks to his master. _"Alright, guys?" _Minato returned the greeting to Junpei and Koromaru.

_"Yeah,"_ Junpei answered, picking Koromaru up from the ground and holding him as if he was a baby,_ "I was just playing with Koro-chan here."_ Minato didn't want to laugh at Koromaru's position in Junpei's arms, but he couldn't help but to give a slight chuckle.

_"Carry on then." _he ended the conversation bluntly, walking past them with haste in his feet. But he was then stopped by a grab of the shoulder from Junpei, who then turned him round to him. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're off in a hurry...what's so important?"_ Junpei asked out of curiosity.

_"I've got plans," _Minato explained briefly, turning his body away from him but his head still facing towards him, _"I'll see you when I get back." _As he tried to walk away again, Junpei stopped him for a second time. _"I'll go with you if you want. Koro-chan needs a walk anyway."_

_"Nah, that's okay." _Minato declined the offer. And with that, after a cheesy smile to Junpei, he put his hands in his pockets and turned around, beginning his walk down to the Iwatodai Strip Mall. He managed to catch the monorail on time, rushing in as the doors slowly closed.

And like his normal routine to the school, he sat down on the seat that was provided next to the doors, covering his ears with his headphones and pressing a few buttons to play a song on his music player.

During the journey, he looked outside the window, watching the view of the city rush by in its splendour. Even though he has seen the many sights of Iwatodai before, something always caught Minato's eye, trying to follow it with his eyes from window to window. But as he got to the last window, Mitsuru was seen sitting down by that window, looking at him with an apologetic face.

And almost straight away, after just a quick glance of her, Minato looked down at his music player, pretending to press some buttons as if he was busy with it. But as he looked up again to see if she was looking at him, Mitsuru was standing right in front of him, holding on to a hanging handle that hung over his head and keeping the apologetic look on her face. _"Minato..." _she muttered to him. But Minato wasn't interested. _"Not now, Senpai..." _he answered her briefly, deliberately calling her 'Senpai' rather than her real name, and giving a sigh along with a shake of the head.

_"I wanted to apologise to you." _she said with a regretful tone, but Minato wasn't having any of it. He didn't even want to listen to her at all, but through his notion of good will, he decided to give her a chance, lowering his head to the floor. She collected her words before saying anything, _"__I know you don't love me, and I know Yukari loved you...I shouldn't have intruded."_

His head was suddenly raised. _"Wait, you mean...you knew it?"_ Minato asked, finding some sense into why Mitsuru committed to her action in the first place. Mitsuru could only apologise for that as well. _"__...Yes, and I was wrong to get in both of your ways..." _Minato wanted to forgive her and tried every bit of his will to, but he looked away, only having the feeling to condemn. This only made Mitsuru want his forgiveness more._  
><em>

_"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to..."_ Minato explained his thoughts with some sternness in his tone,_ "...Yukari is the one who needs the apology." _It sounded hard for Mitsuru to do, but she knew that he was right. She gave him a nod, taking what he has said on board.

After a short journey on the monorail, Minato stood up from his seat and turned away from Mitsuru, walking out of the doors with hands in his pockets and trying to ignore her on the way out. As the doors closed behind him, he looked back at Mitsuru as she sat in the seat he was sitting in, who tried to give a brief glance at him before the train left.

Minato, after watching the train leave, carried on walking, eventually reaching the Iwatodai Strip Mall after a short while. He sat down on the bench that was near to Wild-duck Burger, changing the song on his music player. He then unplugged a headphone from one of his ears and took out his cell phone, pressing a few buttons to make a call to Yukari.

A few rings were heard before the answer machine replied to Minato's call which only came up not surprising to him. He ended the call before making a new one, still only hearing the answer machine. After a few more attempts at making more calls, he gave up, resorting to a text message that he quickly sent with a few press of the numbers. He then put it in his looser pocket so he can be ready to make later calls without any trouble.

Thinking back to the many calls he made to Yukari, they kept reminding him of the thought that she hated him and after a while, tried to get it out of her mind. But even so, his confidence ran dry with that knowledge. With the thought echoing in his mind, he tilted his head back, putting the unused headphone back in his ear, playing another song and quietly singing the lyrics.

He then felt something furry on his legs, and upon looking down at it, he found that it was Koromaru, resting his two paws on his knees. Minato wasn't in the best mood to see him, but he stroked him and petted him nevertheless.

_"Hey, Koromaru..."_ he greeted the canine for the second time that day. Koromaru panted and barked as he expressed his excitement to see Minato, wagging his tail every time. _"You got here fast...isn't Junpei mean to be walking you."_

_"I'm walking him."_ said a voice beside him, which, when he turned to the source, was Fuuka. Smiling at one another, Minato made room for Fuuka on the bench as he moved from the middle to one of the sides. Koromaru joined them, jumping and sitting on Fuuka's lap.

_"Is someone else with you?" _Fuuka asked, looking around for anyone she knew who would hang out with Minato. She couldn't see anyone. _"I was hoping that I wouldn't be on my own..."_ Minato said, indicating his loneliness,_ "...I've tried to give Yukari my attention, but she wouldn't listen..." _Even the mention of her name made him more sad.

_"Did you get a word from her?" _Fuuka asked, hoping for some good sign between the two. _"Two words actually..."_ Minato replied.

_"What were they?"_

_"Piss off..."_

_"Oh, um...okay then."_

_"Oh no, I didn't mean you. I meant that she gave me those two words."_

_"Oh, sorry about the confusion."_

She gave a little giggle to cheer up Minato, but it didn't work. Nothing she could do worked, and his head fell to the floor, hanging off his neck with a look of defeat upon his face. She then gave a sigh and collected her thoughts together, searching her mind for something to say. _"You care for Yukari don't you?"_ Fuuka asked as it sprung to mind. Minato knew his answer too well. _"More than anything..."_ he responded, unafraid of telling his personal feeling towards Yukari, yet still lowering his head.

With a true answer, Fuuka decided to exchange it for the truth about Yukari. _"I'm not meant to tell you this...but Yukari really does love you." _Fuuka said in all honesty to Minato. He then darted his head towards her. _"She does?"_ he asked, even though he did feel that it would be true. He then cast his mind back to the incident with him and Mitsuru, piecing the puzzle together, which eventually and finally made sense to him. And upon realisation he gasped, and then sighed.

_"...No wonder..."_ Minato mumbled to himself, _"...no wonder she was crying yesterday..." _He then sank his head into his hands, running his hands through his blue hair to rub away the thoughts of misery that he felt. _"What have I done?"_

_"It wasn't your fault..."_ Fuuka reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

He turned his head to her, leaving a long silence to fill the air. _"Mitsuru's...?" _he asked, but only as uncertain as Fuuka was towards his questioning.

_"I wouldn't know what to think of that...I'm not the kind of person that would accuse people."_

_"Oh geez...what am I going to do?"_

_"I wish I knew as well as you do...but I do know that all of this will be cleaned up."_

_"You think so?"_

_"I'm sure. I'm sure it will."_

Minato looked at her and smiled, knowing that someone put their faith in him and placed their belief in him, which was more than comforting. _"That's good to know. Thanks, Fuuka." _he thanked her with a nod of respect, which earned him a smile from Fuuka. "_Your welcome, Minato." _she replied.

_"By the way,"_ Minato stopped Fuuka from getting up from her seat,_ "don't tell Yukari how I feel about her..." _Hearing only made Fuuka put on a neutral face, only to hide her disagreement from him. But then Minato reassured her, _"...because I want to tell her myself." _She then smiled followed by a nod, to let Minato know that she agreed with him.

They gave each other a friendly hug before Fuuka stood up with Koromaru in her arms. She picked up his paw and waved it like Koromaru was saying good-bye to Minato, cheering him up slightly. He barked his farewell and was carried away by Fuuka, back to the dorm. Minato was left sitting on that same bench, thinking if Yukari will ever come so he can finally tell her how he felt about her. He then pulled out his cell phone again and tried to make a few more calls to Yukari, all of them, to no surprise, unanswered and unreturned.

He was very hopeful after what Fuuka said to him, but it didn't take long before that hope withered away into his feeling of uncertainty. And shortly after, another familiar voice was heard from inside the Wild-Duck Burger fast-food restaurant.

_"Hey, Minato!" _called the voice from behind him, turning towards a large window of the restaurant and seeing the familiar figure waving to him from the inside of the building. He recognised him immediately, and oddly remembering the time when he asked out a teacher at school upon seeing him. It was Kenji.

He ran to the automatic doors, walking through them as they opened up at his presence. Kenji then walked over to Minato with, not one, but two burger boxes held under his arm. _"Oh...hey, Kenji."_ Minato greeted his girl-crazed friend.

_"I was gonna say hi to you earlier, but you were listening to music at the time. So I thought that I would get you a burger while you were at it." _Kenji explained in his smooth and friendly manner. As one of the boxes was offered to him, Minato kindly took the offer and placed it next to him on the bench. _"Thanks, man."_ he thanked his friend briefly.

As Kenji sat down next to Minato, he opened his box and took out his burger which already had bits and pieces falling out of it, and took a large bite into it. After swallowing the grease-filled burger, he noticed that Minato wasn't eating his own. Licking the meat pieces out of his teeth, he started finding it suspicious.

_"You okay, man?"_ he asked,_ "I mean, you always eat when we're at the ramen shop. This must be serious." _Kenji then placed his burger back in the box, closed it up and placed it next to him. He leaned closer to Minato to indicate his will to listen. _"So what's up?"_

Minato sighed before explaining everything to Kenji in clear detail for the second time that day. Strangely, Kenji reacted to most of the points made with amazed expressions rather than sympathetic. But by the end Kenji was left gob-smacked. _"Wow..."_ Kenji commented, suddenly growing a smile on his face,_ "...you got a kiss from Mitsuru?"_

Upon hearing the wrong reaction, Minato put a hand to his forehead to rub away the annoyance he felt for Kenji. "_Kenji, you said this was serious?" _he reminded him with a voice that put the effort in to not shout at him. Kenji gestured his apology, moving on the problem at hand.

_"So Yukari wouldn't open the door on you because of it?" _Kenji asked with the appropriate question. _"That's right..." _Minato replied, hoping that Kenji's advice would be helpful.

_"Well I can't say that she shouldn't feel like it now...but, if I were you, I shouldn't give up."_

_"Yeah, that's what I thought."_

_"Well, if she's not listening to you when you've tried everything, do it all again!"_

Minato was inspired by his enthusiasm, already having the need to keep trying. There was a moment of silence before Minato lowered his head, back into the fearful thoughts of him not getting any chances with Yukari. But even if there were still doubts, the feeling of encouragement outweighed them by a great margin.

_"Thanks for your help, Kenji. Thanks for the food as well." _he thanked Kenji, forcing a smile. Kenji knew that Minato wanted to be alone, and stood up without hesitation. _"Hope it goes well man,"_ Kenji wished him good luck, picking up his burger box and gesturing his farewell,_ "see you when we get back to school."_

As Kenji left, time began to flow faster with every song Minato played on his music player. And soon enough, after his favourites were played, he pulled the headphones out of his ears and looked up to the sky, which quickly turned dark, and everyone who shopped around him was gone.

But then, out of the dark came two strangely dressed men, walking across the Strip Mall. One of them was half dressed, only wearing stone-washed jeans with a charred red cloth tucked in them. He carried a revolver on his belt which made it more worrying for Minato as he saw him. He had long blonde hair with a head-band wrapped around it, and his arms were covered in violently-depicted tattoos.

The second man seemed like a geek, but also seemed dangerous by the complication of his dressing. Like Minato, he had blue hair, but it was swept to one side and he wore rectangular-framed glasses. His style of clothes were very abnormal as he wore a green and black jacket that covered the top half of his body. He seemed slim but the bulky pockets on his jacket made him more muscular, and he wore leather, fingerless gloves were worn on each hand in a jet-black colour. His trousers were black and he had a belt around one of his legs that seemed fit for a pistol, but he didn't seem to have one. But even more worrying for Minato, he carried a grenade in one hand and a silver briefcase in the other.

When they saw Minato, they stopped, looking at him with a devilish look on their faces, sniggering to one another as if they both had the same thought in their heads. They both walked towards him, making him lift his head up at the two, disgusted and only showed the slightest of his worry. "_Who are you?" _Minato asked of the two with a husky voice. His voice may have been stern, but he wished he hadn't said anything to them.

The long-haired blonde man started talking to him, strangely, in a very calm voice in comparison with Minato's tone of voice. _"Good evening..."_ he spoke with an abnormally curved smile,_ "...my name is Takaya. This is Jin."_

Minato found it very strange for two complete strangers to share such personal information with a young teenager, but at the same time, the names did ring some bells. The second man, Jin, raised an eyebrow in suspicion, _"Why do you look so familiar?" _he asked him with an agitated tone. Minato wanted to ask the same question, but he couldn't let his guard down and only shrugged upon being questioned._._

_"I have the same feeling..." _Takaya muttered, but then raised his voice when something definite came to mind, _"__...and yet...I loathe you somehow." _Minato was confused, but then felt the same feeling towards the two.

_"It's strange..."_ Jin spoke, clutching the grenade with a tight grip,_ "...but how to get rid of this feeling..." _He then clutched his briefcase with the same grip. Minato watched the two ponder and then stood up. It was strange enough to witness something potentially forgotten and seeing it with such nervousness. He walked away with the hands in his pockets, speeding up as he saw them watching him.

But a firm hand then suddenly took a hold of his shoulder. He was then forcefully turned around with a yank to see a slightly angered Takaya and Jin. _"But...such a simple answer..."_ Takaya said as if trying to keep his cool and calmness.

_"It would be an inconvenience just to kill you..." _Jin muttered with a sneer, which instantly struck fear into Minato's heart upon the mention of killing and threat. Takaya tugged Minato's shoulder, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees, and the pressure applied on him disabled him from getting back up to his feet. The fear was showing in his eyes and Jin lowered to his height to see it.

He then turned to Takaya. _"Hold this for a sec." _he told him, placing the grenade and briefcase into his hands. He then turned back to Minato, adjusting the straps on his gloves before clutching his fists to hear the leather rubbing against itself with a chilling ring.

Takaya put the grenade and briefcase down, and held Minato's hands at the back, making him lose his ability to escape what was about to happen to him. _"Hey!"_ Minato shouted at the two, trying everything to squirm his way out of Takaya's painful grasp,_ "Get off me you bastards!"_

Takaya's grip became stronger with every jerk Minato made, which only made his wrists hurt more. But it too hopeless for Minato, even though he still tried to worm his way out. Jin could only grin widely at his distress. _"Lights out kid!" _he spat in Minato's face.

Then, with the power in his arm and with the toughness of the leather in his gloves, Jin gave a powerful swiping punch to Minato's jaw, watching him cry out as the punch inflicted a painful bruise and a cut lip. The power in the punch blurred Minato's vision slightly after a short while, and after a moment afterwards, his vision started to disappear. Losing consciousness, he lowered his head until it hanged off of his neck.

The last thing he could hear was his own body hitting the ground in what sounded light rustling bushes, as well as the decaying sound of footsteps that faded away into the darkness of the strip mall.

**Some violence, eh? Anyway, keep reading and please, don't be shy to review! I love a good comment or review from time and time again! But for now, look forward to the next chapter! CYA!**


	5. Two Bullets

_Persona: His Sapphire Eyes – Chapter Five_

_Two Bullets_

**Hey guys! From now on there are going to be a few changes to the way I write these chapters, and I'll leave it up to you guys to find them. Now, Let's GT-R-DONE!**

As it became midnight, the moon shown it's bright, radiant body as it was close to nearly completing itself, and the skies were dotted with the stars that depicted the many constellations above.

Yukari was laying in her bed, still unable to sleep and trying to forget the thoughts that brought that past back to her. The light seeping through the bedroom curtains didn't help at all either, but it wasn't long before her thoughts were put aside by the rapid and loud knocking that was heard at her door.

She gave an annoyed look at the door, thinking that it was Minato who was standing on the other side of it. "_Go away..." _Yukari replied as the knocking was heard again.

"_It's Akihiko," _he said with a stern voice, sounding urgent. "_I need to talk to you now." _Yukari heard the desperation in his tone and quickly threw the covers, walking towards the door. She opened it, seeing that Akihiko was still in his everyday clothes.

Yukari croaked, "_What is it?" _Akihiko asked as he put on his leather gloves, _"Did you talk to Minato at any time today?" _When she was asked the question, she wanted to close the door on him, but the need for her answer seemed to make her somewhat uneasy. She answered in a slightly worried tone, _"This morning, he wanted to talk to me...but I just ignored him. Why?"_

Akihiko answered her quickly, _"We don't know yet...but we think something's happened to him."_ Yukari couldn't conceal her true feelings with anger any more and looked panicked. _"Huh? What do you mean?"_ Akihiko didn't have time to explain, so he quickly sent her back into the room to get changed quickly.

After a few minutes of getting changed, Yukari grabbed her cell phone off of her bedside table and threw open the door, running downstairs with Akihiko into the lounge seeing that everyone was already gathered. Junpei looked the most worried out of everyone in the group.

Mitsuru sternly asked him, _"So do you think he's still at the Strip Mall?" "I don't know...!" _Junpei answered in panic, _"All I know is that he went there! Why don't you ask someone else who's worried sick!"_ Mitsuru understood Junpei's reaction, but she didn't want to reveal her feelings of fear.

She turned to Yukari and Akihiko who eventually arrived. She faced Akihiko. _"Anything?" _Akihiko sighed before answering. _"Nothing..." _Yukari was as worried as Junpei and turned to Mitsuru. _"Mitsuru, what's going on? Where's Minato?" _Akihiko interrupted Yukari. _"We think he's at the Strip Mall, but he hasn't been back since. He's not answering his cell phone, and it has been hours ago since the curfew. He never misses a curfew..." _Mitsuru crossed her arms and lifted her head to Yukari, collecting the clues into her head and piecing them together. _"Don't be alarmed Yukari...we may think that he is still there, but for what reason, we don't know...we were hoping that you would know..."_

Yukari remember that morning when Minato started knocking on her door and remembered the text that he had sent her from the other side of her bedroom door. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. The first thing she saw was a list of missed calls, all from Minato. Upon opening the text, it only gave her information of where he was, knowing that it didn't do any good. Her phone then suddenly informed her of an answer-phone message. She pressed a few buttons before holding her cell phone against her ear.

"_Oh, are we ordering pizza now or something?" _Junpei was still panicked, shouting at Yukari sarcastically. Fuuka turned to him, _"Junpei-kun, just calm down. We're all worried too..."_

Yukari carefully listened to Minato's message, worried yet willing. His voice was then heard, _"Yukari, please I want to talk to you...I've been waiting here ever since this morning...and I'm not moving from this bench until I see you. I want to tell you something that I should've told you yesterday. If your reading this message now...I'm still at the Strip Mall..."_ The message continued, starting to hear an apology from Minato, _"...What happened yesterday, I didn't want it to happen. I really didn't, and I am so sorry that I hurt you like that...there's only one thing I want. And if I can't tell you face-to-face, I'll just tell you now..." _But before Minato could say what he wanted to say, the message was cut off. The message cut Yukari open, hearing the apology coming from the one whom she cared for.

"_Yukari?" _Mitsuru saw her daydreaming, knowing that Minato's message to Yukari was heartfelt. And for an odd reason, Mitsuru felt happy for Yukari rather than jealous. Yukari snapped out of her thoughts and cleared her throat, _"He said that he was waiting there...and he's still there..." _Koromaru whimpered in sadness.

Ken was slightly relieved to hear about the known whereabouts of Minato. _"Such a relief..." _Then Aigis started to come up with ideas, _"The Iwatodai Strip Mall...isn't that the place where thugs and gangs hang out at night?" _Everyone gasped at Aigis' words and Junpei quickly jumped up from his chair.

"_What the hell are we waiting for? We gotta go after Minato!" _Junpei shouted in annoyance, not seeming like he could calm down any time soon. _"Let's go then!" _Yukari shouted as she followed Junpei out of the dorm entrance. Everyone else followed suit, on their way towards the monorail. Koromaru came along with them, to help them sniff out anything for them.

As they came up to the monorail, they quickly ran inside and sat down on the seats provided with knees shaking and anxiety growing. The doors closed almost immediately, but the monorail didn't move for some time. Everyone was getting impatient, and Yukari started to complain. _"C'mon...hurry up" _Junpei also started to shout, _"My friend is in trouble! Why won't you move dammit?" _Eventually, they started moving slowly, but then the speed gradually picked up.

On the way, Fuuka still tried to calm Junpei down from his panic and Mitsuru was looking out of the windows, trying to keep a look out for Minato if he was in another place. Akihiko had his back to the wall, looking upwards in fear and Ken was playing with Koromaru with Aigis translating his dog language. Yukari sat on the seat, listening to her message from Minato a second time, hearing the meaning stretch out from his voice. He really did sound as if he was pouring his heart out to her. As it came up to the last line in the message, Yukari wondered what he was going to say to her. _"What were you going to say?"_ she said to herself in a whisper.

Mitsuru walked over to her, sitting down next to her, looking at her with a bowed head. _"I'm sorry..." _she said quietly. Yukari looked at her and then looked away again, back to her phone. _"I know..." _Yukari said reluctantly, _"...and I forgive you for it." _Mitsuru was surprised at first, but then gave a smile to her to give her thanks. She then started to explain herself, _"I don't know what came over me, but..." _Yukari interrupted her, _"It's okay, nothing needs to be explained...what's done is done." _She smiled back to Mitsuru, but it didn't last long as it faded away, back into fearful thoughts. Mitsuru comforted her by putting a hand on her shoulder, _"I wouldn't worry too much. Minato is a strong character. If anything has happened to him, he won't go down that easily." _Yukari and Mitsuru carried on talking as the minutes flew by.

After a long journey, the monorail reached the Iwatodai Port Station and everybody rushed out of the doors as they opened slowly. They gathered round on the top of the escalator steps. Mitsuru spoke to everyone, _"It would be more effective if we split into different groups. We can cover more ground then." _Akihiko then spoke, _"I'll go with Mitsuru. Junpei, you go with Yukari. And Ken, you'll go with Aigis and Koromaru." _Everyone nodded their heads one by one and quickly ran down the stairs that lead to the Iwatodai Strip Mall. Ken, Aigis and Koromaru were to check around the Port Station, Mitsuru and Akihiko decided to check the second floor of the Strip Mall, and Yukari and Junpei were told to check the ground floor of the Strip Mall.

The lights were dim in the lampposts and the dark of night surrounded them in obscurity. _"This is creepy," _Yukari said to Junpei with hands shaking, "_Even when I have the thought that Minato might have been hurt." _Junpei didn't like Yukari's ideas and started to complain. _"I didn't need a reminder..."_

They had a look around the new book shop. They saw books stacked on desks and books leaning on one another on bookshelves, but no sign of Minato. _"Well, it was a good place to look..."_ Junpei thought. They had a look in Wild-Duck Burger, but again, Minato wasn't in there, only signs with names and prices on them with the Wild-Duck mascot sitting in the corner of the room.

Soon after, Junpei found a burger box sitting on the bench and picked it up. _"Man, all of this looking has made me hungry!"_ said Junpei. Yukari saw him admiring the box and slapped him on the arm. _"How can you think of eating at a time like this?" _Yukari said with an annoyed look on her face. Junpei only replied to her question with a shrug and opened the box, revealing an untouched burger sitting inside it. _"Well whoever left it here, they wasted a lot of food!"_ Junpei said as he took a bite out of it. Yukari thought back to Minato's message and remembered that he said that he would "not move from this bench". _"Wait," _Yukari said to Junpei. _"I think Minato was sitting here..."_ Junpei's eyes became wide and swallowed a mouthful of burger hard, letting Yukari hear the loud gulp in his throat. _"He was sitting here? Then...is this his burger?"_ Junpei put the burger back on the bench as it was before and began to look beyond the bench.

Then, when it came to the bushes that stood a distance away from the bench, they saw two legs poking out of the shrubs. Yukari gasped and ran with Junpei to try and find out who those legs belonged to. They had jeans on, and they had converse shoes on their feet. Yukari remembered those shoes, and it then hit her, that they were Minato's shoes. As they reached the body, they pulled them out of the bushes, looking at his face. It was Minato.

"_Oh my god! Minato!" _Yukari was half relieved to see that he still breathing, but she was also half shocked to see that he fell unconscious. They both saw that his lip was cut, seeing the dripping bloodstain that went down to his chin. _"Hey dude, can you hear me?" _Junpei tried to get a response from Minato, but nothing helped. Yukari went down on her knees and picked his head up into her arms, just under her chin. _"Who did this to him?" _Yukari said with a husky voice. Junpei stood up straight and turned his back. _"I'm gonna call for the others, you stay here with Minato." _Before Yukari could reply, Junpei already ran off to look for the others.

In the meantime, Yukari stayed with Minato. She held his wrist to feel his pulse, finding that it seemed healthy. She looked down at him, starting to feel slightly depressed. _"This is all my fault..." _She choked. _"...If I went with you, none of this would have happened...I'm so sorry." _There was a moment of silence as Yukari laid her head against his.

A voice then croaked in Yukari's ear. _"You...finally came..." _Yukari's head shot up and her eyes darted down to Minato, happily relieved to see that he was awake with a smile forming on his face. _"Minato!" _Yukari hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back, feeling his rushing heartbeat vibrate through her shirt. _"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you..." _She said apologetically. _"It wasn't your fault..."_ Minato said in reassurance.

Yukari wanted to find out who inflicted the damage on him, asking him soflty. _"Who did this to you?" _Minato answered, _"Two guys. They call themselves Takaya and Jin...don't those names sound familiar to you?" _Yukari listened carefully to his question and thought, feeling that those two people were familiar. _"Where are the others?" _Minato asked. Yukari answered, _"They're out looking for you, Junpei already left to tell the others." _Minato smiled to her and she smiled back. He raised his hand and used it to dab his lip, looking at it and seeing that blood was dripping down. _"That stings..." _Minato groaned a bit. He sat up and then stood up, helping Yukari to stand up straight.

Minato scratched the back of his head before saying anything else. _"Yukari...there was something I wanted to tell you..." _Minato seemed nervous, and Yukari saw this, making her blush slightly. She held her hands in front of her. _"Yeah?" _She asked softly. _"That girl I was talking about back at the Festival..." _He continued, and Yukari slightly looked away. _"...I should have been straight with you from the beginning, I was just too afraid to be rejected..." _Yukari looked back at Minato, with hopes reaching new heights.

Minato raised his hand and laid it on Yukari's cheek. Her heartbeat was rushing when this happened, and then she gathered up her courage to raise her hand and lay it on top of Minato's. They each took a step closer to each other, bodies nearly touching. _"Yukari...I..."_

Suddenly, a crash of a bullet being shot was heard a distance away from the two, in the darkness of the night. Minato and Yukari were startled by this, looking in the direction where the bullet was being shot. Out of the shadows came two people, those who met Minato before. Takaya and Jin.

"_Such a touching moment..." _said Takaya as he slipped his revolver back into his belt. _"Touching? Nauseating would be a better fit." _said Jin in a rude tone. Yukari looked at the two and did find their appearances very familiar, but didn't want to think about it. _"You guys again?" _Minato scowled at the two, making them grin with an evil bend of the corner of their lips. Jin started to wind Minato up, _"Hmph. You're a tougher nut that I thought. I guess one jab in the jaw wasn't enough, maybe a second one oughta put you in a coma..." _Takaya joined in. _"And your girlfriend here will mourn when we're through with you!" _Yukari gasped quietly as Takaya said those words to Minato, but he didn't seem afraid. He stepped forward, taunting Jin for a fight. _"Go on then..."_

Jin ran forward, attempting to throw a punch at Minato's jaw. Minato dodged the attack and grabbed Jin's arm, twisting it and tripping him up by sweeping him off balance with his leg. As Jin fell to the ground, Minato low-kicked him in the ribs, causing him to cry out in pain as he rolled back to Takaya. _"Not only tough, but stubborn as well..."_ Takaya said as he walked forward towards Minato, who stood in his battle stance. Minato went in for a fury of attacks, punching jabbing and kicking at Takaya's bare-chested body, but amazingly, Takaya managed to dodge and parry his way through the large wave of attacks. Takaya made his move carefully by kicking Minato in the stomach, letting him fall on one knee, holding his injury, winded.

Yukari watched in horror as Minato took a large blow of a leather shoe. Jin recovered quickly and threw a small grenade at the fallen Minato. The grenade landed at his feet, causing him to react quickly by jumping back, avoiding the small blast that was made by the active grenade afterwards. It made a thick mist of smoke in front of them, giving Minato an opportunity. He ran through the smoke and appeared in front of Takaya, high-kicking him in the chest, catching him off guard and forcing him back to Jin.

The bulky silver briefcase was gripped tightly in Jin's hand, ready to confront Minato. He spun around for a while to gain some power and eventually let go of the briefcase, watching it hurl towards Minato like a missile. Fortunately, Minato caught the handle of the case in his hands safely and spun around like Jin did, letting it go at the peak of his power. As it hurled towards Jin, the case was caught a second time, but as Jin let go of the briefcase after a spin, the case was sliding across the ground, sweeping Minato's feet off of the ground, knocking him over.

The briefcase stopped at Yukari's feet, giving her the chance to open it up, finding that there were a load of grenades, sitting in their foamy spaces. As Minato started to recover, Yukari called for him. _"Minato! Here!"_ She threw one of the grenades to him. He caught it carefully, pulling the pin from it and chucking it towards Jin, exploding at his feet.

Jin was knocked backwards, laying on the ground with burns on his arms and body. Takaya looked at Minato with a furious eye, seeing him with Yukari, with grenades in their hands. Both of them threw all of the grenades that were provided in the briefcase at the two evil figures, watching them both struggle to dodge and avoid their way out of the blasts and explosions.

When the last grenade was used, there was a large amount of smoke lingering in the air outside the Strip Mall. Police sirens were heard in the distance and got closer with every second passing.

Minato walked into the smoke, just barely seeing Takaya and Jin still alive, holding their wounds. Yukari watched Minato as he bravely checked the area.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, two revolver shots was heard from where Takaya was and then an evil laugh was heard from both him and Jin. Minato was slightly hunched over holding a hand against his chest. The other hand was clenched into a fist.

"_Minato...?"_ Yukari asked fearfully. Minato turned his head towards her call. After a short time of nothing but silence, his head was turned back to the front. His arms went floppy, he fell to his knees and then fell sideways, lying motionless on the ground.

"_Min...Minato!" _Yukari screamed as she ran over to the fallen Minato, rocking him side to side to wake him up. The smoke was cleared by a light breeze, allowing her to see the injuries that Minato has suffered. There were cuts around his arms and the cut on his lip was opened wider than it was before. But the worst injury was inflicted on his chest as the bullet from Takaya's revolver pierced through his flesh, letting a moderate amount of blood to slowly draw out of his body.

Yukari rolled him onto his back with tears or sorrow starting to well up in her eyes. Minato's eyes opened into a squint. Yukari's hand laid above his chest and he used his bloodstained hand to hold her hand. _"Yukari...I can't...not now."_ Minato said to her weakly. _"I'm not letting you die...I won't allow it!" _Yukari shouted to him as his eyelids start to drop again. _"All I wanted was to be with you." _Minato said to her with a lump in his throat. His words were loud and clear to Yukari, and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She sobbed quietly as the police sirens got closer and closer.

Takaya and Jin watched her cry for her loved one and grinned with a chuckle. The police cars finally stopped at where the two thugs were and a familiar policeman stepped out of the vehicle, handcuffing Takaya and Jin's hands behind their backs.

Policeman Kurosawa was the one who arrested the two, sitting them in the back of the vehicle. _"Hey guys, where do you see yourself in five years...well you'll be in prison for ten or twenty."_ said Kurosawa mockingly. He then turned towards Yukari who was holding Minato's head in her arms, kissing him on the cheek in sorrow.

Kurosawa saw this, running towards the two, kneeling down to Yukari and trying to console her. _"Don't worry Yukari. There's a chance that he's still alive!" _He whipped out his cell phone and quickly called for an ambulance.

After the call ended, everyone else finally came to the scene, being blinded by the police lights that flashed in their eyes. But the only thing that the lights didn't blind them from, was the sight of Minato resting motionless in Yukari's arms. They all ran up to them, seeing the ground around them stained with blood. Junpei held his head, nearly ready to cry. _"No! Why Minato? What bastard did this to you?_ Junpei cried with sorrow choking him. Ken turned away with hands covering his wet eyes, being tortured by the squeamish sight of the blood that was spread across his clothes. Aigis had tears form in her eyes and she knelt down to Koromaru who whimpered loudly in sadness. Even Akihiko and Mitsuru were devastated.

"_I'm not losing you..."_Yukari said to Minato, laying her head on his, hoping that the ambulance would get to them soon. Everyone around him; they all hoped that they would not lose a friend tonight.

**Sorry if I made this a bit too much! Anyway, keep reading and reviewing. I will not be updating a new chapter over the next three days, because I've got to go do my D of E expedition. For those who are from the UK you'll know what I mean. Have a good summer! CYA!**


	6. Silver Lining

_Persona: His Sapphire Eyes – Chapter Six_

_Silver Lining_

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, I had to walk fifty kilometres in three days without using a computer! Note to self – Don't do a D of E expedition if you know you can't do it! Anyway, thank you all for your reviews so far, and keep doing it. It motivates me to make more chapters! You might be unhappy to know that this chapter is another SHORT chapter. I wanted to fit another chapter in the story before possibly going on holiday. So please enjoy, but for now, Let's GT-R-DONE!**

The sun was just poking out from the horizon, already spreading its rays into the cosmic unknown. But as the new day approached, everyone was sat down in the lounge with heads lowered and sounds silenced. The tragic night that they all experienced, shocked them to the core, having them stricken with devastation. No one spoke to anyone, letting the noiseless air linger throughout the dorms.

It wasn't long after Minato was taken to the hospital by the paramedics and everyone was left waiting for some news to come through from Kurosawa. Not one wink of sleep was taken to lose their thought of losing Minato, but many tears were shed by most of the group, leaving them to dry on their blank faces. Junpei lifted his head slightly, and broke the silence. _"What maniac goes around shooting whoever he wants? He was walking around with a gun dammit!"_

"_Iori, please just calm down! We won't know the answer to your question until the police get here..." _barked Mitsuru with a lump in her throat. Junpei looked at her in anger and then lowered his head again, sitting back in the position he was in. Yukari stood up slowly and faced the wall, walking up to it and lowering her head with her puffy eyes closed. She mumbled, _"It could've happened to anyone...but, Minato...of all people..."_ She laid her hand on her arm, rubbing it slowly to ease the pain of sorrow away, but to no avail.

Eventually, after an aching few hours, Kurosawa came through the entrance, lifting everyone's heads towards the doors with both hope and doubt in their looks. He walked towards the sofas and stood by the table with hands behind his back. Yukari walked back to the place she was sitting in and fell onto the sofa, looking at Kurosawa with an expression that suggests her need for reassurance. Akihiko spoke first. _"Well...?" _Kurosawa's look was serious, and it stayed that way, taking a deep breath before speaking. _"They've barely managed to keep him alive..."_ The crucial part of the news was out in the open, and everyone gave a sigh of relief, knowing that Minato stayed strong. Yukari couldn't help but give a weak smile. _"...but only by a stroke of luck." _Kurosawa finished with despair hanging in his throat. _"Wh-What do you mean?" _Ken hesitantly asked. _"He's had some surgery done on his chest, and they found that one of the bullets scarred his heart. Fortunately it was only a small scar, but the other bullet damaged the main artery. They stitched them back up in time." _The news seemed relieving yet squeamish, thinking about what might have happened to Minato if the surgery was not successful.

"_So...what happens now?" _Fuuka asked softly with the thought hanging in her head. _"The nurse who's taking care of him there has told me to tell anyone who knows him that no-one is to see Minato today..." _Kurosawa explained, knowing that the obvious question will be raised. Koromaru whimpered, turning his head away from the police officer. _"What?" _Ken asked with exhausted eyes. _"But why?" _Yukari followed with a husky voice. _"He needs to rest. The scars on his heart needs healing, and no-one is to interfere." _said Kurosawa as he brought his arms and hands back to his side. Yukari dreaded the thought of not seeing Minato for a whole day, and others just didn't know what to say apart from giving their thanks to Kurosawa. He straightened his hat before leaving.

When he reached the entrance doors, Mitsuru remembered a question she wanted to ask. _"Wait," _ordered Mitsuru. _"The two people who shot him...who are they...and what was their purpose of committing this crime?" _Kurosawa turned around to everyone, rubbing his index finger against his chin, pondering in thought. _"All we know right now is that they're names are: Takaya and Jin." _As Kurosawa told them their names, everyone looked at each other, wondering if they were thinking the same thing. _"Those names...don't they sound kinda familiar?" _Junpei asked, mimicking Kurosawa's gesture. _"Do you know them?" _Kurosawa asked with an intrigued look. _"I can't say we do." _Akihiko said as he tried to collect memories of the two men. Everyone was in deep thought, trying to remember one memory that involved those two. They all came out of their tracks of thought, unable to remember anything. _"Anyway..." _Kurosawa cleared his throat and continued. _"At the moment, we don't know anything about why they did this, but all we got out of them was that they...felt anger and hatred towards him." _Kurosawa was just as confused as anyone in the dorms. _"Why are they so hostile?" _Aigis asked, raising her mechanical head upright. _"They're probably just lunatics!" _Junpei suggested coldly. _"I wish I could say the same, but we can't make assumptions yet. Not with the evidence we've been given." _Kurosawa stated, turned his body sideways towards the door. _"I'll update you on anything we've found, but for now..." _Kurosawa opened the door widely and then looked back. _"Good day." _He walked away from the dorms, closing the door quietly behind him.

Junpei felt slightly happier to know that his best friend was still asleep on earth. _"This might sound crazy but...I feel okay now." _He said with a smile. _"I mean, he's alive! We should be happy about that!" _The words from Junpei made everyone realise the positive outcomes, making them smile with him. _"Of course, even though the case hasn't been solved, nonetheless...Minato's still alive and those goons have been arrested." _Fuuka said as she stood up with a cheery look on her face. _"We should get him a 'Get Well Soon' card while he's still in hospital." _Ken suggested as his expression started to grow happier. Even Koromaru's mood started to brighten as he barked and yapped his message for Aigis to translate. She giggled before telling everyone what he said. _"He said: 'There should also be a welcome home party when he gets back." _Everyone admired Koromaru's thoughts, making the rest of the group show their grins and smiles.

"_Okay everyone, after last night, I think we deserve some rest." _Mitsuru suggested as her smile started to widen. Everyone nodded their heads and stood up from their seats, heading for the stairs to their rooms. As Yukari walked up the stairs, she stopped midway, thinking back to the incident when Minato fell unconscious in his arms. She remembered what he said to her. _"All I wanted was to be with you." _Those words replayed through her head over and over, knowing that he really did care about her. She carried on walking upstairs, thinking that the next day would be a better day, already planning her trip to the hospital in her head.

**Yet again, sorry for the shortness! Keep reading and reviewing, and I hope to write another chapter soon! CYA!**


	7. There For You

_Persona: His Sapphire Eyes – Chapter Seven_

_There For You_

**Hey there guys! How's your summer been? SO SORRY this chapter took so long, I was on holiday and I was taken from my laptop! It was a horror, but I'm back baby! I also played through the game again, and I was left wanting for more for a whole two days! Such a nostalgic storyline! I was close to tears! But enough of my emotional breakdown...Let's GT-R-DONE!**

Telephones and life-support machines were heard as Yukari walked through the doors and the sweet aroma of medicine and cleansing products lingered around the hospital. Many patients laid in their small beds, sleeping, talking to their families and reading newspapers and magazines that were provided on their bedside tables.

Yukari walked up to the counter that stood in a small corner of the room, approaching a nurse that stood opposite. _"Excuse me," _Yukari called for her quietly. _"Minato Arisato?" _The nurse gave a sweet smile. _"Of course, Miss." _the nurse said softly. She took out a medium-sized book full of patients and ran her finger down the pages, trying to find Minato's name. She eventually found it and looked back to Yukari. _"He's just at the end of this hall, honey." _she said as she pointed down the corridor. _"Thank you..." _Yukari thanked her as she turned around to start walking again, but the nurse stopped her. _"I almost forgot, you're only allowed half an hour in there, all right?" _she urged. Yukari nodded her head to her and walked towards Minato's ward, thinking about what she might say to him.

As she reached the ward, she could see that all of the patients were asleep. She walked in quietly, scanning the area for Minato. It was hard to tell where he was because of the matching patient garments that were worn by everyone in the same coloured bedsheets. Eventually, she found him, seeing that his dark blue hair stood out in the room. He was also asleep as his head to laid on its side. One arm was hidden in the duvet, whereas the other was at his side on top of the duvet. Yukari approached him and bent down to chest level with the bed, watching over him with teary eyes. She saw the bandages around his chest, soaking with blood, but it seemed to have dried up. She put a gentle hand on it.

"_Minato-kun..." _She tried to get a response from him, but she called his name as if she was talking to herself. _"How did it come to this?" _Yukari started to feel guilty, thinking that the cause of all this was her ignorance. _"At first...I thought ignorance was bliss...but look where that theory ended you up." _With every gentle breath Minato made, it made her more relieved to see him still alive, but yet, the sight of the state that he was in made it all the more harder to say her words without a slight choke to cause a lump in her throat. _"You know what? I wasn't really mad at you...it made me want to be with you even more." _Her conversation with his sleepy body went on, but she desperately wanted a response. _"Please, just say something..." _She started to shake him. _"It's been a whole day, I want to hear your voice..." _she said with a stern voice. After a long while of gently shaking, she decided to stop. She took his open hand and held it tightly, laying her head on his arm afterwards. _"I won't leave until you at least say something..." _She said quietly, closing her eyes.

Soon after, a twitch was made in the hand that she took. She quickly looked down at the hand making sure that she didn't make a mistake in seeing that little bit of movement. A croaky voice was then heard from where Minato's head was.

"_Why do you want to leave so soon?" _Yukari heard the voice loud and clear and lifted her head to look at Minato's face, seeing that his eyes were wide open and his mouth was curled upwards into a smile. Yukari was lost for words, but she replied to his question with a heartfelt hug, throwing her arms around his neck whilst Minato put his arms around her, giving a slight chuckle. She turned her head towards his ear. _"I swear...if you do anything like that again...!" _There was a wobble in her voice but it expressed the large amount of happiness that she had for him. _"I don't go down that easily..." _He weakly said.

"_You made me worried sick...I even felt ill just thinking about it." _Yukari said, gulping mid-sentence to lose the choking feeling in her throat. Minato's smile faded, as if he was guilty for Yukari's scare. He held her hand, looking away from her slightly. _"I'm sorry..." _He slowly croaked. She looked at him, confused as to why he was sorry. She used her other hand to lay it on his cheek, pushing it towards her so his face was facing her again. _"No...don't apologise. I'm to blame..." _she said looking down. Minato took a hold of the hand that laid on his cheek, intertwining it with his fingers. _"No...don't beat yourself up. I understand why you felt that way at the time...I just wanted to be with you. I suppose you could say I went over the top with fighting those two. I did that because I wanted to protect you..." _Yukari looked back at Minato as he said those words to him.

"_You fought...to protect me?" _Yukari asked as she blushed a rosy red. _"That's why I joined the Kendo team. To protect others...including the one I care about." _Minato said, smiling to her. Yukari's blush faded, hearing the last part of the sentence. She knew that he was talking about his crush. _"You mean, the girl we've talked about?" _There was a loss of hope in her voice. Minato knew that she was misunderstanding, but at the same time didn't muster the courage to tell her how he felt about her. He saw his music player sitting on his bedside table and instantly came up with an idea. He let go of Yukari's hand to reach for the music player, making her head shoot up at him.

As he brought the music player over, he unravelled the headphones that were wrapped around it and turned it on. He scrolled it down to a particular song and gave it to Yukari along with the headphones. She looked at the screen, seeing the song name in bright bold letters. _"Take it, and listen to the song that I've selected." _Minato asked with a smile. _"Really? Why? What's this song about?" _asked Yukari. Minato looked into her eyes and craftily said,_"You'll understand."_

Yukari looked closely at the song, seeing that the title was very familiar to her, blushing as she rehearsed the lyrics in her head. She badly wanted to listen to the song, and gave one headphone to Minato. He was startled at first but then gladly took the headphone and placed it into his ear, as did Yukari. She tried to sit closer to Minato's pillow, and sat cross-legged towards his body. The song began as she hit the 'play' button.

_If My Heart Was A House – Owl City_

_Your the sky that I fell through,_

_And I remember the view,_

_Whenever I'm holding you._

_The Sun hung from a string,_

_Looking down on the world as it warms over everything._

_Chills run down my spine,_

_As our fingers entwine,_

_And your sighs harmonise with mine._

_Unmistakeably,_

_I can still feel your heart,_

_Beat fast when you dance with me._

_We got older and I should've known (Do you feel alive?),_

_That I feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive?),_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay..._

_Bombs away..._

_Bombs away..._

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully,_

_Back and forth,_

_If my heart was a compass, you'd be north,_

_Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall,_

_Wherever you go,_

_If my heart was a house, you'd be home._

_It makes me smile because you said it best,_

_I would clearly feel blessed,_

_If the sun rose up from the west,_

_Flower balm perfume,_

_All my clothes smell like you,_

_'Cause your favourite shade is navy blue._

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?),_

_Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive),_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay..._

_Bombs away..._

_Bombs away..._

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully,_

_Back and forth,_

_If my heart was a compass you'd be north,_

_Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall,_

_Wherever you go,_

_If my heart was a house you'd be home._

_If my heart was a house you'd be home._

The song ended and Yukari pressed the pause button, leaving a rosy red colour to fill Yukari's cheeks. Minato smiled to her and then looked deep into her eyes, as she did into his. After a short silence, Minato spoke. _"Yukari?" "Hm?" _Yukari said as she tried to hide the blushes away with her hand. _"The girl I like...you know who it is, don't you?" _Minato sat up and came closer to her face. Yukari was slightly shocked inside to be asked that question.

After being asked, Yukari thought for a while and blushed harder, thinking that the answer was so obvious. Yukari sighed and gave a huge smile at Minato's face. He lifted his hand and laid a hand on the side of her face, onto her cheek. _"Minato-kun..." _said Yukari as her nervousness started to rise. She felt hot under the collar, and Minato seemed to feel the same way. Yukari gathered up her courage and placed her hand on his hand that was softly laid on her cheek. _"Yukari..."_

"_Excuse me..." _A stern voice was heard from behind Yukari, and they both quickly broke away from each other, turning to the doctor who tried to get their attention. _"Did I interrupt anything?" _the doctor asked, holding his clipboard under his arm. Both of them denied that anything was going on, scratching their heads and rubbing their arms in nervousness.

"_Mr. Arisato...am I right?" _the doctor asked with a smile. _"That's me, sir." _Minato answered, waiting for some good news to come up. The doctor held up his clipboard in front of him and flicked through the papers, looking for the right one. Fortunately, there was good news, and the doctor's wide smile gave it away. _"Ah, here we are. It seems you have made a quick recovery, sir. It looks like you'll be out of this hospital by tomorrow morning." _Those words were music to their ears. Large smiles grew on their faces as they embraced each other in a warm hug. The doctor admired their affection for each other. _"I take it you two are, 'going out' as you young ones say." _said the doctor, unaware of the situation that they were in. They looked at him, shocked, and then looked at each other. _"Umm..." _They said in unison. _"Oh I'm sorry, it's not my business, is it?" _said the doctor, relieving Yukari and Minato of an answer they didn't know how to say.

The doctor walked away with a smile, letting Yukari and Minato carry on where they left off, but was then interrupted again. _"Sorry...!" _The doctor shouted. Yukari looked at him. _"I'm afraid that you have to leave now. Minato needs his rest." _he said as he turned back around to the other patients.

They both looked at each other, and sighed, but Yukari smiled at Minato. _"Oh well, I'll come back in tomorrow. Can you wait that long?" _Yukari said softly, blushing harder than ever to ask him a humorous question, hoping that he would laugh with her. Luckily, he did, chuckling with her. Minato answered, _"Dunno, I might not sleep tonight though." _Yukari looked at his face, seeing that his cheeks were turning red. They hugged once more, and Minato turned his head to her ear. _"Wake up Yukari...c'mon, wake up." _He said. Yukari heard the words clearly, and then started to put on an expression of great confusion.

"_Huh?" _Yukari broke away slightly. _"What did you just say?" _Yukari asked him curiously. Then Minato looked confused as he looked at her in the eyes. _"Huh? What are you talking about Yukari?" _Minato said in a genuine tone. Yukari shrugged it off after believing Minato's confusion.

She slowly got off the bed and held his hand one more time before leaving. As she left, they tried to hold each other's hand for as long as they could as she walked away. Yukari walked out of the door and stopped, turning around and looking at Minato with admiration in her eyes, seeing that he was watching her walk out of the room. She gave one last wave to him, and he in turn gave her a wink of one eye.

With happy thoughts rushing through her head, Yukari returned to the dorms, thinking about the possibility of finally being with Minato. Her heart was pounding through her chest as the thoughts grew happier.

As she walked through the dorm entrance, everyone was already sat down in the lounge, minding their own business by, reading, resting or hanging around. _"Hey, Yuka-tan!" _Junpei shouted to Yukari from the table that sat on the other side of the lounge. _"Hey." _Yukari shouted back in a sweet tone, making Junpei along with a few others, curious. She then decided to walk up to her room on the third floor, but she stopped halfway up the first staircase, listening to the others' conversations. _"Did anyone notice Yukari just now?" _asked Akihiko as he turned the page in his newspaper. _"She went to the hospital today, and she came back happy...just as I expected." _Aigis explained, giggling in admiration. _"Oh, Aigis..." _Fuuka said, chuckling with her. Yukari could only laugh quietly at their comments and carry on walking upstairs.

Before she opened her door, Yukari thought back to what Minato said. _"Wait a minute. What did he mean by 'wake up'?" _She asked herself in pondering thought. After a short while of thinking, she forgot about it and entered her room, getting her clothes ready for her next visit to the hospital, even though it was only six in the afternoon.

**Wake up? Hmm... Anyway, sorry that this was another short chapter, I've been stuck on my summer work for my new college! Keep reviewing and KEEP READING because I have already thought of the ending, and you won't see it coming! CYA!**


	8. The Colour Of Love

_Persona: His Sapphire Eyes – Chapter Eight_

_The Colour Of Love_

**Hey there guys! I AM SO SORRY about the long update! Anyway, this might not be relevant at this time but usually at the end of my stories, I give little hints to the next story. So if I tell you it's going to be the last chapter, please look out for those hints! Let's GT-R-DONE!**

Junpei groggily walked down the stairs with his secret morning gown on, scratching his bed-head whilst holding the banister to stop his morning feet from tripping him over. After he let out a huge yawn with large stretching, he walked towards the fridge that stood in the far corner of the room, looking through the masses of food and drink that sat in the cool breeze of a small piece of machinery. He got out some orange juice and closed the door behind him. He screwed open the cap and put the carton to his lips.

Before a drop of orange juice could touch his tongue, he saw Yukari walking towards the dorm entrance, unlocking the doors afterwards. He saw her clothes, seeing that she was really into the summer mood with the amount of clothing she wore.

"_Yuka-tan?" _Junpei called her, making her spin around. _"Oh, hey Junpei." _She greeted him back with a more sweeter tone than usual. Junpei thought she wasn't Yukari at first. _"Are...you okay? Something seems different about you? Plus, it's seven in the morning!" _He asked with a croaky voice. She answered, _"Never better. I have to go to the hospital now. Minato's being let out today."_

"_Aha...now I see what's going on." _Junpei said with his voice slightly raised with a cynical tone. _"Wh-What are you talking about?" _She shouted, starting to blush. _"C'mon Yuka-tan, I've known you long enough to know that you like him. Just admit it." _Junpei chuckled, taking a few sips of his orange juice. Yukari's face started to turn redder and redder, but came up with a clever comeback. _"Whatever...Stupei!" _Yukari shouted, laughing afterwards. Junpei heard her loud and clear in the middle of drinking the juice, gulping hardly on the last sip in a slight stun.

Soon after, Fuuka came down the stairs, looking more refreshed than Junpei was. _"Good morning...erm...did I miss something?" _She asked, judging by the sight of Junpei nearly spit-taking his orange juice. _"Nah, not a lot. But I got told that Minato's being released from hospital today." _Junpei said with a happy tone. _"Oh that's wonderful news!" _Fuuka replied in delight.

Junpei looked at Yukari and then looked back at Fuuka craftily. He whispered to her, _"And guess who's going to visit him?" _He pointed towards Yukari, seeing her mouth her denial. The only thing Fuuka do was give a quiet giggle at Yukari's blushing. _"Junpei!" _Yukari shouted in annoyance with a harder blush. _"Urgh! I have to go anyway!" _She ended the conversation by walking out of the doors, closing them behind her afterwards.

Before she carried on walking, she looked back at the doors and found that they weren't properly shut. She walked back up the stairs, and pushed the doors softly to close them, but before she did, Junpei and Fuuka were talking. She hid behind one of the doors, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"_Do you think she'll wake up soon?" _Junpei asked with a slightly worried tone hanging in his voice-box. _"I hope so...I wonder why she's been like this for so long." _Fuuka's voice also sounded worried, and Yukari was slightly shocked to hear her friends' change in tone. But what made her really confused was the topic they were on. _"Wake up? What does that mean?" _Yukari asked herself, closing the doors properly, and walking away towards the hospital.

A long while later, Yukari caught the monorail, sitting down on one of the seats provided and looking out of the window opposite. She tried to shrug off the conversation that Junpei and Fuuka had and tried to focus on the thought of seeing Minato at the hospital again, which effectively calmed her down a bit.

After a few minutes had passed, Yukari got off the monorail at Port Island Station and made a short walk from there to the hospital. She memorised the way to Minato's ward and made her way there with excitement rising and heart beating faster.

The nurse who Yukari asked yesterday for Minato's ward came up to her as she came through the doors. _"Good morning, miss." _The nurse greeted her. _"Morning. Minato's coming home today, right?" _Yukari asked to make sure. She answered sweetly, _"Yes, he is. I heard from his doctor that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend, am I right?" _Yukari couldn't find the right answer, knowing that the relationship wasn't completely official yet.

Yukari managed to escape answering the question and moved on to Minato's ward. As she walked in, she was very surprised at the fact that Minato was standing up with his everyday clothes already on. He was looking out of the large window that stood next to his bed with hands in his pockets. Yukari smiled as she walked up to him.

She laid a soft hand on his shoulder. _"Hm?" _He hummed after turning his head. Minato instantly smiled after seeing Yukari standing behind him. He turned around and gave a warm hug to Yukari by wrapping his arms around her waist. As Yukari wrapped her arms around his neck, she whispered into his ear, _"Ready to come home?" _Minato then whispered in hers. _"Ready when you are..." _He heard a chuckle fill his ear that was made by her sweet voice.

They broke away from the hug slowly and had a brief moment of silence together before deciding to leave the hospital. The nurse waved both of them off and the doctor greeted him a farewell before Yukari quickly took him out into the open air, taking his first breath of freshness in two days. Yukari thought for a while of what she would do with Minato, as she didn't feel like going back to the dorms yet. _"Minato?" _She asked him. _"Yeah?" _He replied.

"_D-Do you want to...go somewhere first before going back to the dorms?" _She nervously asked him with blushing cheeks. Minato was also hot under the collar and cleared his throat before answering, _"You read my mind..." _

Yukari smile at him and he smiled back, thinking about where to go. _"Erm..." _Minato lost his concentration. _"What's up?" _Yukari asked him, worried if she was doing something wrong.

But Minato reassured her, answering, _"Oh sorry...I was just thinking about where to go..." _Minato gave a weak smile, and Yukari giggled at his thoughtful thinking. _"...Where do you want to go? I don't mind what you choose.." _Minato seemed nervous to ask her out.

Yukari took his hand in readiness, sighing quietly before asking him, _"Wh-What about...Paulownia Mall?" _Yukari asked him, hoping that he would like it. He gave a rapid nod to her. _"As long as I'm with you."_

Immediately, Yukari grabbed his hand and ran with him towards the monorail, laughing and giggling along the way with him. At this point, her hopes reached new heights as her relationship with Minato grew stronger and stronger with each passing minute. As they sat down in the monorail, they both watched the view rush by the windows together, sitting next to each other and listening to Minato's music player along the way.

After a long while, they finally reached Paulownia Mall, seeing that it was very crowded on that day. _"Wow...it's pretty noisy today." _Yukari commented. _"Wait..." _Minato stared at the people and then remembered something. _"Isn't it the last day of summer vacation today?" _Yukari opened her mouth in disbelief and then remembered the same thing, knowing that she didn't have any time to tell Minato how she felt for him for the whole of the vacation.

She went into deep thought. _"I have to tell him today. It's now or never." _She looked at Minato who was looking at the different stores to go to, not knowing which one to go in first. He looked at her for an answer with admiration in his eyes. Yukari took his hand again with more bravery than before and dragged him into 'Be Blue V', hearing the soothing music set the atmosphere in the store.

They looked through the different accessories as they sparkled in the blue and purple lights that were shone throughout the store. They both looked at one accessory in particular. _"The all-improved Mood Bracelet?" _Yukari asked rhetorically as she read the label on the product. _"It seems promising..." _Minato commented, looking at the price of the bracelet.

"_You think so?" _Yukari asked, holding up a card that was next to each bracelet. She observed it carefully. There were a few colours that were neatly ordered on the card with a word next to each of them. These words had the names of emotions.

Yukari scanned through the colours and emotions. _"Purple: Mixed Reactions, Green: Happy, Blue: Sad, Red: Angry, Yellow: Calm, and..." _There was a comfortable pause before Yukari said the last emotion. _"...Pink: Love." _She quickly looked for the price of the bracelet, as did Minato.

After a moment later, they both came out of the store, with their bracelets in their hands. Both bracelets differed from each other in terms of design. Yukari's bracelet was smaller because of the size of her wrist, and the design was of a large ring of flowers that would show the mood reading in the buds. Minato had a bracelet that seemed more masculine, as it was bigger in shape so it would hang loosely on his wrist. The bracelet was actually made of thick rubber rather than metal, and it was of a dark blue, so it would match his hair colour. The mood can be read from a small portion of the rubber in the shape of a rectangular gem.

Minato and Yukari sat down on the bench together in front of the fountain, showing each others' bracelets to one another. But none of them wanted to wear them yet. Even Yukari's blushes kicked in when the thought of showing Minato her reading sprung to mind.

She looked at Minato who was starting to open the transparent packet that contained the bracelet. He looked at her in nervousness and said, _"Aren't you going to open yours?" _Yukari seemed lost in his eyes before snapping out of it. _"Oh, um...yeah..." _She answered, starting to open her packet up.

By the time she got it open, Minato was already wearing his bracelet. When she took hers out, she looked over and his bracelet, not getting a clear view of his reading. He looked at her and chuckled quietly. He then brought his wrist into her hands so the moment of truth can be revealed to Yukari.

As the reading was in clear sight, she looked at the colour. Instantly, a rosy red colour filled the whole of Yukari's cheeks into the hardest blush she ever had. She gasped in a sweet shock as butterflies filled up her stomach, with a giggle slipping out afterwards. A small sigh of relief was passed through her lips and the happiness started to glow in her eyes.

"_I-It's...pink..." _Yukari stated, looking at Minato deep into his eyes, seeing that the bracelet's colour wasn't lying. _"W-What about you?" _Minato stammered, waiting impatiently for Yukari's reading.

Yukari didn't say anything, but she quickly put her bracelet on her wrist and showed it to Minato, also having the glowing pink quality appear in the buds of the metallic flowers.

He looked at her and she looked at him, smiling to one another. They came closer to each other, so close that they squished each other's hips together. After an awkward silence filling the air, Yukari started to speak, softer in tone. _"My hands are shaking." _She said, followed by a short and quiet laugh. _"Oh...let me see them." _Minato said, letting her hold his hands. Yukari realised that he made it an excuse, but she didn't complain.

She saw that he wasn't looking at her hands, but at her. Their heads came slightly closer to each other and they then looked at each others' bracelets, seeing that the colour turned into purple. Their mixed emotions of love and happiness started to form blushes on both of their faces.

"_Yukari...I..." _Minato spoke with a nervous smile. _"Yes?" _Yukari asked for his answer desperately. He stood up from the bench with her hands still entwined in his. She followed suit, standing closer to his slim body and starting to smell the aroma of the hospital on him. Their connected hands were loosened at their sides.

Yukari was painfully waiting for what Minato was about to say, but after a long sigh from him, he started to talk.

"_I wanted to tell you this for a long time...I just didn't have the courage to say it to you..." _Minato started. _"Minato-kun..." _Yukari breathed with a nervous tone. _"Yukari...since the first day I met you, I knew there was special about you. And I was right...now I have the chance to say it to you..." _He continued. Yukari was getting very anxious to hear him say what he wanted to. Minato took a deep breath, and out came the truth.

"_I...love you."_

Upon hearing those three words that Yukari wanted to hear from his own lips for a long time, she looked into his eyes so deeply that she nearly drowned in them. Minato was left standing close to her body with a bashful disposition, and Yukari gave a large smile at him.

Those powerful words gave Yukari that extra courage to wrap her arms around his neck slowly. He placed her head under his chin, and he responded to her by wrapping his arms around her waist. Their bodies came so close to each other that their stomachs were pressing against each other.

"_I love you too." _Yukari slowly whispered to him as she nuzzled and snuggled her head into his chest. As she pressed her ear against him, she could feel and hear his heartbeat getting faster and faster with every passing second.

Their tender moments in Paulownia Mall lasted until the skies became darker and the sun dipped into the horizon. As the evening came, they both decided to walk back to the dorms, hand in hand, and finally entering their new-found relationship.

When they were a few steps away from the dorm entrance, Yukari was stopped by Minato with a tug of her hand. She turned round to him, gently entering back into their hug and looking at his wonderful smile.

"_Yukari, thank you for today. Now with you in my arms, I feel like the happiest guy on earth." _Minato greatly appreciated. Yukari giggled sweetly before answering him. _"Thank you too, Minato...This has been the best day of my life, and now I can call you my own." _Yukari said to him with a beautiful smile. Minato chuckled quietly to her.

For the rest of their time together on that day, they spent it alone with each other, trying to find something to do, but they knew what they wanted. Their heads came closer to each other, so close that their foreheads were touching. They both felt the heat each other's faces, letting their nerves act up for what was about to come next.

They closed their eyes slowly and Yukari laid a hand on Minato's cheek to bring him closer. Their lips started to tingle as drew near to their first kiss. The anticipation rose as their lips nearly touched and their time in waiting for the moment started to grow short.

But at the most inconvenient time, the dorm entrance doors were suddenly swung open. Minato and Yukari only opened their eyes and turned their heads to the source of the disturbance, which came from Junpei. He was seen walking out of the doors with Koromaru running around the road in excitement.

Junpei turned to the two with no intention of seeing them and made a cheeky smile on his expression. _"I knew it! I was right!" _He shouted, letting his voice echo off of the walls of the buildings. Yukari and Minato didn't know they were still in each other's arms, but none of them bothered. Yukari rolled her eyes to the gloating Junpei. _"Grow up, Junpei...!" _She shouted. _"...Besides, he just came out of hospital!" _Junpei rolled his eyes back to her and turned to Minato.

"_Minato! Sorry I didn't give you a proper greeting...anyway welcome home man! We missed you."_ He greeted Minato. Koromaru yapped his excitement to his returning partner. _"Hey, Junpei..." _Minato said slowly, embarrassed about the situation.

"_Anyway, c'mon Koromaru!" _Junpei called Koromaru as came frolicking towards him. They both then exited the scene, making their way towards the small park that stood next to the shrine. Yukari and Minato were then left alone to walk back into the dorms with the redness still covering their faces.

No one was around in the dorms, only leaving an awkward silence fill the gap between the two as they walked upstairs. As Yukari walked up to the third floor, towards her room, Minato was still following her, making her feel a little honoured. He followed her all the way to her room door, and before she laid a hand on her doorknob, she turned to him, laying her back on the door. She fidgeted with her hands as she looked at him closely.

"_Minato? W-Why are you still here?" _Yukari asked with a smile on her face, looking away from him a few times. Unlike her, he kept his eyes on hers at all times. He came closer to her face and took his hands out of his pockets.

"_It was something important..." _He answered her with a smile. As his face came towards hers, she lifted her head slightly to come towards him.

Their foreheads were touching, and then soon enough they came even closer, trying their second attempt at their long-awaited moment. They closed their eyes and came closer than ever before to finally seal their fate together.

And in a small quiet second, their lips at last touched, pressing against each other with a sweet passion. Their faces became warmer and their moment became more special. They embraced each other in a passionate hug and they kept each other's lips comforting one another as their heats beat together in perfect harmony. The colour of the gems that shone on their bracelets once again shown a purple colour, but much stronger than before.

Yukari reached for the doorknob behind her back whilst still savouring her moment and turned it, immediately swinging the door wide open. This caused both of them to trip into the room, into the darkness that was created by the closed curtains.

The door was closed behind them, keeping their privacy finally to its perfection.

**Okay then! The next chapter will be the last chapter of the story, so don't miss out! Yet again, sorry for the late update and I'll write to you for the last time in this story! CYA!**


	9. Woken Revelation

_Persona: His Sapphire Eyes – Chapter Nine_

_Woken Revelation_

**Hey there guys! Remember when I said that this would be the last chapter? Well it turns out, I was lying! The next chapter will DEFINITELY be the last chapter, so get ready for the hints that will be revealed to you! I must tell you now that this chapter will end the story, and I'm sorry to say, this will be a short one! Let's GT-R-DONE!**

The morning rays of the golden sun finally poked out from the early horizon as it called its silent flares out towards the world. The curtains were drawn open to pour the orange and yellow colours into the room, opening Yukari's eyelids and letting her eyes see the fresh new day.

Her face lit up as her thoughts were cast back to the night before, thinking of that perfect kiss that brought her and Minato into her room for a romantic night. She looked towards the side of the bed that Minato was sleeping on, trying to use her arm to find his body.

After a short while of searching with her arm, her eyes widened to find that he wasn't laying next to her, but standing next to the bed, facing his body towards Yukari's room door which was surprisingly wide open.

He was already dressed and he was stood with hands in his pockets. His head was lowered with eyes closed, showing his expression of sadness and despair, grimacing at certain times as he took a couple of glances back at Yukari.

Yukari sat up, throwing the bed covers off of her, noticing that she was still dressed as well. She knew that she still kept her clothes on from last night. She looked up at Minato and started to feel uneasy about why he was behaving in this way.

"_Minato?" _Yukari called him with a worried tone. _"Are you okay?" _Upon being asked, Minato's head was lowered even more and only gave a little nod as a reply. A long silence was left hanging in the air before Minato spoke an unexpected question.

"_Do you hear them, Yukari?" _Minato asked her, still fixating his eyes on the open door. _"Hear who?" _She replied, confused as to what he was talking about. His head was lifted. _"Do you hear everyone? Can you hear them calling for you?" _He kept asking the question, darkening his voice.

"_No. Why? Are they calling to say that it's breakfast?" _Yukari asked him back, looking at the clock that sat on her bedside table. After a short pause, it seemed that Minato ignored the question. _"Come here, Yukari." _Minato said to her, sounding as if he was commanding her to.

She immediately stood up and walked beside him, not saying another word. She looked towards the door where Minato was looking, wondering why he was doing this in worry. She looked at him, hoping that he'll look at her. But his head didn't budge, still fixing his eyes on the door. Reluctantly, she looked outside the door.

"_Listen closely..." _Minato told Yukari. She swept the hair away from her ears and began to listen. A heavy silence filled the room as she did this.

Eventually, a gentle but vague noise was heard from outside the door. _"Wait..." _Yukari began. _"I can hear something." _The noise grew louder and louder with every passing second, turning mumbles into whispers.

Yukari walked towards the open door and poked her head out of the porch, looking around the area and trying to find where the voices were coming from, but to no avail. This made Yukari feel more worried about the situation. The whispers then grew into voices that then started to call out her name multiple times.

She backed away from the door, hearing the voices get louder and louder. The voices were familiar and they were getting louder still. Yukari knew that the voices were everyone's voices, calling out to her in pleads, begs and demands.

"_Yukari, please wake up!" _one voice shouted out. _"It's been too long, wake up!" _shouted another. Many voices were calling out and repeating themselves to her, causing Yukari's head to pound and ache greatly.

Both hands were on her head, holding the pain that was throbbing in her temple over and over with the voices bashing around in her mind. She started moaning and groaning in agony as the headache started to grow and grow. Eventually, she collapsed to her knees, still holding her head.

Minato quickly knelt down to her and lifted her head up to his with one of his hands. The other was laid on her shoulder. _"Minato...help...me. Why...is this happening?" _Yukari pleaded to Minato, starting to form a tear in one eye.

"_Yukari, all will be explained once you are out of here. I promise you...the pain will go once you open your eyes!" _Minato shouted over the voices in Yukari's head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she threw hers around his, scared about what might happen. _"'Open my eyes'? What do you mean? What do THEY mean when they tell me to wake up?" _She asked him, looking deeply into his eyes.

He looked at her, as if she knows the answer to those questions. She saw this and turned her expression into sadness. _"...No. You mean..." _Yukari stammered. _"You mean...I've been...dreaming?" _She shouted, starting to run tears down her cheeks. Minato cupped her face into his hands, and she laid her hands on his for comfort, trying to hold back the voices thrashing around in her skull.

"_Yukari...you are right. But this is no ordinary dream. We both dreamt this." _Minato began, already making Yukari slightly confused. _"...the bond that we shared so greatly with each other is still there. Our bond forged this dream." _Minato sounded just as upset as Yukari was. _"I'm still trapped inside this Seal, but the only thing keeping me going is you. You are the reason why I've developed this strength to protect the world." _Minato told Yukari with all of his heart. _"I love you."_

"_I know that's right...the fact that you're really gone..." _Yukari sobbed over the loud voices. _"I just don't want to believe it! I want to respect the decision that you made...but I still wish that you were here...with me!" _She finished, sobbing and weeping into his chest. _"I feel lost without you..."_

Suddenly, the loud racket of the calling voices started to subside slowly, washing away into the tears that Yukari shed for the regained memories of Minato's death. After a long while of comfort from Minato's ghostly body, she composed herself and looked back into his sapphire eyes once more, before hugging him for the last time.

As the silence was brought back into the room, Yukari began to speak again. _"It's funny..." _She began. _"Have you ever had that dream when you see something happen, but you weren't there to begin with?" _Minato grinned weakly and nodded slightly to her answer. She continued. _"That happened to me...when I saw you being knocked unconscious by Takaya and Jin. And then I found you, thinking that I never knew how it happened...it's weird how the mind works." _Somehow, the surprising conversational chat made Yukari feel slightly better, but the tears just kept flowing.

"_That just shows how much I need you, Yukari." _Minato said to her gently. Yukari broke away slightly from the hug to look at him. _"Huh? What do you mean?" _She demanded an answer.

"_I have my regrets..." _Minato said quietly to her face.

Yukari was very confused by those words, but yet felt as if they were important.

Though, it wasn't long before Yukari's eyelids started to droop over her eyes exhaustingly. Her head fell into Minato's ghostly chest and finally felt as if she gliding through empty air. _"Minato..." _She called his name for a final time.

Her eyes opened into a squint, to see where she was. She looked all around, only to find a whole area covered in black. There was literally nothing around her, but light air that carried her body.

Her room was nowhere to be found, nor a light and sadly, not even Minato. Only an endless abyss of nothingness remained.

After a long while of gliding aimlessly in a heavy silence, a small light was found at the end. She floated towards it, watching it get bigger and bigger as she closed in on it. As the light became brighter, her squinted eyes were closed again as she passed thought it with warmth returning to her body.

"_Yukari? Yukari!" _A familiar voice called out to her, feeling a firm hand shake her shoulder back and forth. Yukari heard her name being called a couple more times before slowly forcing her weary eyes open to a bright light-bulb that hung from the ceiling above her.

She looked at her surroundings and immediately found everyone gathered around her with relieved looks staring at her. The bed she was laying on stood in a completely different room than where she was in her dream. This reminded her of where she really was. Tatsumi Hall.

"_Oh Yukari! Thank goodness!" _Fuuka shouted in joy. _"Wow...Rise and shine, Yuka-tan! You had us all worried..." _Junpei carried on with a relieved tone. _"Yukari-san...we thought you weren't going to wake up..." _Aigis said as she sat on Yukari's pillow. _"Welcome back sleepyhead!" _Ken joked with a sigh. Even Koromaru was yapping gladly, knowing that she finally woke up.

Yukari looked at everyone and could only reply to their words with tears that ran down her face, trying not to sniffle. Mitsuru saw this and put a gentle arm around her shoulder. _"Yukari...is something wrong?" _She asked, trying to get a look into Yukari's eyes. She couldn't get one glance as Yukari covered her wet, puffy eyes with the palms of her hands.

Mitsuru could hear the sniffling and the sobbing starting to choke Yukari, and wrapped her other arm around her, letting her head sink into her shoulder, crying her eyes out quietly.

Koromaru whimpered as he heard her sobs, and everyone tried to comfort her the best they could. They tried rubbing her back with their hands gently, they tried telling jokes both bad and good, and they tried reminding her of good thoughts and memories, but nothing could calm her down by even a little.

"_Everyone, I'll take it from here..." _Mitsuru quietly said to everyone. _"...I'll calm her down." _They all nodded to Mitsuru's order and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"_Yukari...do you want to talk about it? Was it a nightmare?" _Mitsuru asked the weak Yukari with concern in her tone. _"I-It...was-wasn't a...nightm-mare..." _Yukari stuttered and stammered, trying to fight her words through her choked throat.

Like a child in its mother's arms, Yukari continued to sob into Mitsuru's shoulder whilst she'd comfort her in her friendly arms, rocking her from side to side slowly. After a long while of weeping, Yukari finally calmed down and tried to catch her breath and managed to hold back her remaining tears.

She slowly told Mitsuru everything that happened in her dream, including the things that Minato said to her, saying that her strong bond with him forged the dream and that his soul called her from the Great Seal.

"_You dreamt of him..." _Mitsuru said as she looked down. _"Waking up from it must've been a hard thing for you..." _Yukari looked down as the tears that dampened the bed covers.

"_It felt so real...it felt like he was still alive. But I had to wake back up, just to carrying on knowing that he's gone..." _Yukari croaked, reminiscing the times that she shared with Minato in depression. _"I really want to respect his decision but...he meant so much to me...no, he still means something to me..." _Yukari's tears were close to flowing again, but Mitsuru used her thumbs to wipe them away from her eyelids.

"_We all miss him, Yukari..." _Mitsuru began. _"But all we can do now is to keep thinking to ourselves that he wants us to be happy...he may have made that decision to protect us, but he may have also done it to tell us that everything is all right now. He wants us to be happy..." _Mitsuru's words slightly calmed Yukari down a bit.

She gave a little nod of the head and looked away from Mitsuru, collapsing her body onto the soft pillow. Mitsuru looked at the watch that was wrapped tightly around her wrist and stood up from the bed, walking towards the door.

"_I'll be going now. Keep thinking of happy thoughts for me, okay? Say a prayer for him if you need to." _Mitsuru said with a concerned voice. She opened the door and walked slowly out through the porch, closing it softly behind her.

Yukari was left laying on her bed with half of her face sunk into the pillow. She remembered the last words that Minato said to her in the dream, replaying it through her head as a slight confusion shot into her mind. _"I have my regrets..."_

"_Regrets? What is he regretting?" _Yukari asked herself as her only thoughts of Minato brought back the tears.

For the rest of the day, she stayed in her bed, watching the television as the news was presenting the past breaking news. It was the only channel that was viewable on her screen.

"_And now back to our main headline." _said a woman who sat next to a male anchorman at the desk. _"Thank you." _He said as he tidied his papers in front of him.

"_Just over three weeks ago, a local Gekkoukan High-Schooler sadly passed away of unknown causes on Graduation Day. This student was known as Minato Arisato."_ Yukari's head shot up from her pillow as she heard his name being called out from the television screen.

"_From paramedics to doctors, the staff of Tatsumi Memorial Hospital worked tireless hours to diagnose the true cause of this unfortunate death. Sadly, the diagnosis resulted in a failure, and the death of Minato Arisato still remains a mystery..."_

As Yukari listened to the report, it only angered her more, knowing that the hospital couldn't find anything wrong with Minato whatsoever.

"_They worked 'tireless' hours to find nothing? The doctors are so blind! Even we know how he died...why can't they see that!?" _Yukari shouted to the TV as she violently threw her cushion at the screen in anger and devastation.

She quickly grabbed the remote and hit the power button, slamming it down onto the floor to cause a small thud. She covered her face with the palms of her hands and let out a sharp and painful cry, sinking her face back into the mattress.

All she could do now was to shed her tears into the bed sheets quietly. She felt lost with everything.

With the feelings of nothingness blackening her heart with a devastated disposition, she continued to cry her eyes out until she cried herself to sleep, drifting herself away from the trauma that still tortures her.

Before she closed her eyes, the same thoughts kept revolving around her mind.

Minato, and the thought that the next morning will be no different.

Her dreams would always start with his sapphire eyes.

**And that's the end of the story! But don't worry though, there is still ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! I've also got a poll up and running on my profile now, so please vote! Also, so you can get to the poll easily, I've changed my name from The-Darkened-Heart to The-True-Insomnia, keep that in mind! CYA!**


	10. Two Years Gone By

_Persona: His Sapphire Eyes – Epilogue_

_Two Years Gone By_

**Hey there dudes and dudettes! Welcome to the last EVER chapter of this story. As I may have said before, this chapter will give a little sneak peak of what will happen in the next story, so look carefully! Let's GT-R-DONE!**

"_And now for the special report this evening." _a man was seen speaking into the camera, handing the news over to the man that was sitting next to him.

"_Thank you." _the other man said as he readied his papers that sat in a messy pile in front of him.

A young girl was sat down at a small table on a large cushion, watching the news with a careful eye. A plate full of cooked food was ready in front of her, but the news interrupted the first mouthful. The small girl looked towards another place on the table, seeing another plate of untouched food. The only difference was that the person who was meant to sit in that seat was still not home yet.

"_You're gonna be late again, aren't you daddy?" _she said as she looked back to the television screen with a downed expression. The man whose image was closed-up on the screen started to speak.

"_It has been almost two years since the mysterious death of a Gekkoukan High student, Minato Arisato had doctors of the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital shocked. With the failure of finding a single disease or disorder that may have caused his death, the Inaba Police Force continue to investigate the true cause..."_

As the man continued to talk about the follow up of events that concerned Minato's death, the corded phone that sat on a small bookshelf in a small corner of the room, rang. Since the little girl was the one who had the whole house to herself, she quickly stood up and walked towards the phone, picking it up and holding it against her ear.

"_Hello? This is the Dojima Residence..." _she sweetly said into the phone. _"Hello Nanako." _greeted a low and tired voice.

"_Daddy!" _Nanako squealed excitedly. _"Nanako, I know I promised today that we would go to Junes when I get home..." _Nanako's father sounded apologetic. _"Uh-huh..." _she said back to him with slight sadness in her tone.

"_It's just that this case with this Minato kid has made me stay in to make plans for occupying in Iwatodai. And it looks like it might be demanding my time for other nights as well. I'm gonna call you a babysitter when I get some free time, okay?" _He said grouchily.

Nanako sighed into the phone, and her father sighed after her. He seemed deep in thought. _"Hey, Nanako..." _He said with a more suspenceful voice. _"Yeah?" _She asked him in wonder and curiosity.

"_How would you like your 'big bro' to come over and take care of you?" _The two words 'big bro' made Nanako gasp in great excitement and squealed into the phone. _"Yeah! That's a great idea dad!" _She shouted in happiness.

Nanako's dad laughed in response and then spoke with a more confident voice. _"Okay then, I'll call him up. But don't get your hopes up though, it's just a possibility for now." _he said, not being able to change Nanako's happiness. _"I'll see you as soon as I get some time off, okay?" _He said as if he made it a promise. _"Okay daddy, bye!" _Nanako said his farewell to him and quickly sat back down to watch the television with happy thoughts coursing through her mind.

**Nanako? Inaba? Big Bro? That's right, the Investigation Team will appear once again in the next story! The poll is still out and I'm still hoping for some votes, because without them...I won't be able to write the next story! So please vote! She's DONE! CYA!**

**The sequel, Persona: Spirits In Pixels, is out now! Please check it out!**


End file.
